To Catch A Thief Ch 1 to 12
by elvirakitties
Summary: Harry was dumped in the woods by the Dursley family. Now he is attending Hogwarts. Dumbledore and some Weasley bashing.


Harry dodged the man wearing black and kept running. He weaved between people, the guy was quick but he was quicker and knew the streets better. He jumped up onto the trash bins, working his way to the iron stairs of the warehouse. He climbed up them, glancing down once and saw the man in black looking around for him, he kept climbing. He made it to the roof and ran across the roofs, jumping over some of the gaps. This was the fifth day the man had found him.

He thought about that weird letter, and the ones that followed that had his locations on it. Maybe? He grinned. He knew the owls would find him again tomorrow. He hoped it worked, the man was ruining his business.

He was sitting under the bridge, looking for the owls. He saw them incoming. They dumped a slew of letters, and Harry began to change the addresses on each letter. He didn't open them, he just handed them back to the owls, once they were gone, he went about his business.

He did that for the next week. Honestly, were they really that lame? He had taken a few phone books and wrote down the names and addresses of random people from the different areas he worked. The owls arrived again, but this time the letters felt different. Harry focused on the letters and watched as each one shined a bit and the funny feeling was gone. He wrote famous people's names and locations on the letters this time. He hoped the Royal Family liked owls.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"The Queen?" Minerva and the rest of the Heads of Houses were at a loss. Everything they had tried failed. They had spent days visiting people who clearly were muggles. They spent days searching the areas for Harry Potter.

"Yes, and the complete Royal Family. Cornelius wasn't very happy." Dumbledore had spent over an hour calming the man down. "Severus, any luck?"

"No, I thought I saw him two weeks ago, but he is fast, agile, and sneaky." Severus actually admired the skills the boy was displaying, he knew he would be laughing at anyone else if they told this story, but since it was him, he was determined not to be outsmarted by a Potter. He wasn't going to admit the boy had also robbed him. He got everything but his wand in a matter of seconds.

"It doesn't help that his relatives kept everything hidden. He has been living on the streets for six years, frankly, I'm surprised he is still alive, never mind been caught by the police." Pomona sighed. "Honestly, Albus, what were you thinking?"

"I thought they would love him."

Severus scoffed at that, as Minerva huffed. "I warned you."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

~What do you mean, I might have money?~ Harry looked down at the snake curled up by the fireplace in his small shack in woods. He had found the shack after an old man had told him about it. It was in the wooded area outside of London, yet he could get to London daily by the bus.

~Wizard have separate money. That funny stuff you picked up from the man in black. It's money. The stuff in bottles is called potions.~

~How do you know?~ Harry had liked how much stuff the pouches could hold and not get heavy. Amber had taught him a lot in the years they had been together. His family left him behind in the woods after a company picnic. They had never returned.

~Mother, she belonged to a wizard, I was almost a full snake when she and her wizard disappeared. Add more wood before we go to sleep.~

~Don't I always?~ Harry threw on a few more pieces of wood. He got up and checked the door and windows. He made sure no light could be seen by the outside world, the smoke from the fireplace was something that Amber explained how to cover up by focusing on making it disappear. He pulled out some of the cold packs he froze in the river each day so that he would be cool while Amber enjoyed the warmth of the fire. He wrapped one around his neck and placed the other one on the bed.

Harry sat on his bed, the fan was going. He was making a list of things he would need to collect for the oncoming winter. Even though it was early in July, he still needed to plan for winter. ~Do we go someplace to turn it in for real money?~

~Yes, but you should check out why they put Potter on those weird letters.~

~Maybe it's my last name?~

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Severus, I just got a message from Tom at the Leaky Cauldron. He believes Harry might be headed to Gringotts. Harry seemed confused and asked for directions to a bank."

"And?"

"I need you to go and get him. I don't believe anyone else would be able to keep up with him." Dumbledore hoped it was Harry. He had so many leads that went nowhere. He started walking towards the front doors, giving Severus no other option but to follow.

Severus arched an eyebrow, as he walked next to Dumbledore. "What do you expect me to do with him if I manage to corral the hoodlum?"

"Bring him here, we can explain everything. Once he understands, I'm sure he will fit in with the Weasley family."

"Albus, I'm only going to say this once, so listen for a change, if you put him with the Weasley family, you will be making a huge mistake. This boy isn't your Gryffindor Savior. He isn't some hero. This boy is street smart, cunning, and since he has survived so long, sneaky. All the traits that Gryffindors aren't."

"My boy, he is James and Lily's son, I'm sure he will fit in with the Weasleys." Dumbledore already spoke to Molly about having Harry live there. He arranged a small fee to be paid to her from the Potter trust.

"It's going to be your error." Severus didn't wait for a response but headed out to Gringotts.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So, let me see if I am understanding you correctly. I'm Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore has been using funds from my account and has made arrangements for me to live with another family, while he maintains control over my life?"

"Yes, that is accurate."

"How do I change this? I haven't lived with the Dursleys since I was five or so. I have been living on my own since my relatives abandoned me in the woods. I have never met this Albus Dumbledore, nor anyone from your world until today."

"That does change things. I will need a sworn statement, signed with a Blood Quill. Since we have done a complete family history, an Inheritance Test, we can find new guardians. I will have our healers do a complete exam, they will fix any issues you have. The tests show no other direct family in the Potter, but distant family. So I will suggest we complete emancipated minor forms. If Albus Dumbledore tries to get control returned to him, we will be able to stop it since we will be filing for your magical guardianship to be your distant family in America. That will enable you to remain emancipated yet also protected, as he has no sway in America."

Harry and Griphook spent the next two hours working on the details, including a fireside chat with his distant relatives, who agreed to the plan. They had actually tried to gain custody of Harry, but Dumbledore had blocked them. They invited Harry to spent Yule and any holidays with them. They would send him a permanent port-key and made arrangements to pay for Harry's clothes. Harry didn't want them to pay, but after they said either they pay for the clothes or everything. Harry went with the clothes. Griphook, after they finished speaking to Harry's relatives, explained to Harry the terms he didn't understand, things like port-keys, robes, floo travel.

Harry headed out of Griphook's office and saw the man in black in the bank lobby. "Griphook, who is that? He has been looking for me."

"Professor Severus Snape, Potion Master at Hogwarts, works for Dumbledore." Griphook could see the Potion Master was trying to be discrete in his searching.

"Interesting." Harry looked around, hoping to see another exit. "Any other way out?"

"Not without him seeing you. The floo network is across the lobby."

"Just my luck. What is your policy on fights?" Harry knew Severus Snape would give as well as he got. Unfortunately, Harry's size was both an advantage and disadvantage with a man skilled in a fighting.

"We prefer to be the ones spilling the blood."

"Well, I best get this over with." Harry hoped the man had more of those interesting expandable pouches. Harry slowly walked towards the bench and sat down next to Severus. "You know, you really need to stop following me, I'm going to become paranoid if you don't."

"Mr. Potter." Severus had seen the boy walking towards him.

"Yes, just learned that. Interesting isn't it?"

"What?"

"What the mind accepts as normal." Harry watched the goblins handle the wizards business, watched everyone ignore the two of them just sitting on the bench.

"Come, you have been requested to join the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

Harry wasn't about to let Dumbledore win any battle, never mind the war. "Nope, not going. Tell him I said hi. I need to go shopping, need to get some clothes, books, and the like." He could hear Amber hissing her agreement. "I have years of magic to catch up on." He made arrangements with Griphook to have a private tutor meet him at his new home.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"Oh, but I do. He's not my magical guardian. He has no say over me until I start Hogwarts, and only as my Headmaster. He really should have checked on me."

"Mr. Potter, it's simple, I can either drag you there or you can go peacefully. I do not care either way."

"If you do, I will have you and him charged with kidnapping. I'm sure my guardians would also encourage me to press charges if they didn't." Harry showed him his new guardianship papers. "Like I said, he should have checked on me."

"Indeed. I look forward to seeing you come September." Severus knew this boy was no Gryffindor. He wanted to laugh, the boy outplayed Dumbledore already. This coming school year was going to be interesting.

"Any potion books you might suggest?"

"Let the clerk at the store I sent you. They will make sure you have everything."

Harry waited until Severus was gone. He smirked, another potion pouch and expandable bag. He couldn't wait to see what was in them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus was getting a headache listening to Dumbledore complain about not having Harry Potter in his possession. "You let him get away."

"I'm not being charged with kidnapping. You aren't his magical guardian." Severus began to reach for his potion pouch. He frowned. He stood up and began searching all his pockets. "That brat!"

"What is wrong?" Minerva had been ignoring Dumbledore's rant as she was working on some of Hogwart's paperwork.

"He stole everything but my wand!"

"Oh dear."

Chapter 2 - (See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Harry watched the mob of red-heads make their way to platform 9 3/4, he heard the woman mentioning muggles, the platform number, and remembered what the goblins said about the Weasley family. They had to be them, and it was clear they were hoping to "help" him find his way. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It's crowded here." Harry gave the woman a smile as he continued on his way. He went through the barrier and tossed the extra tickets into the bin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Albus, Molly is in the floo. They missed the train." Minerva finally found him in the staff room.

"What? How? I know they run late, but she promised she would be early." Dumbledore was slightly confused.

"They couldn't get through the barrier, she left the tickets at home, and there was no time to retrieve them in time for them to make the train."

Severus arched a brow. "Did she find Harry?" Dumbledore had risen from his seat. He was unwrapping a lemon drop.

"No. Honestly, the boy most likely was already sitting on the train after robbing everyone blind." Minerva and the rest of the staff had bets on when Dumbledore would be robbed, his office robbed, and Hogwarts in general.

"I have already added new wards to the dungeons." Extra wards to his private quarters, potion lab, and office. He also removed anything he couldn't replace or cherished. "I might suggest warning the students."

"Now, now, that wouldn't be fair. We don't know for sure that he removed your possessions, the memories certainly didn't show anything." Dumbledore had demanded to see the memories to see what Harry looked like. Harry looked like his father, but without the glasses, and had Lily's green eyes. The boy was tall, skinny, but clearly well-muscled.

"Yes, I have a bad habit of losing my possession that I have placed in my robe pockets." Severus was going to be speaking to the boy. He wanted his potion pouches back, one was from when Journeyman days and the other was the one he received when he became a Master.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry had schmoozed with everyone on the train. Equal opportunity was something he firmly believed in. The last few weeks had been interesting. The tutors the goblins had found for him were great, the goblins even got him a tutor for law and politics. They all agreed to send him assignments during the school year. He wanted his Hogwarts education over with as soon as possible.

When he exited the train, he heard the huge man calling for the first years to join him by the lake. It didn't take a genius to realize they wanted them to use the rickety boots to arrive. He wasn't about to get into one of them. He never learned to swim and he wasn't eager to learn. He headed for the carriages.

"Lookie Forge, a firstie is joining us."

"Yes, I do believe so, great prank for a firstie."

"Why didn't we think of it?" The twins leaned down and close to Harry's ears. "We want our stuff back."

"No idea what you are referring to." Harry felt one of them reach into his robe pocket, Amber snapped her jaws on him, in warning. "She is very territorial."

Fred yanked his hand away. "What?" He looked down at his reddish hand.

"It was a warning, she could have snapped the bones." Amber stuck her head out. Since she was a green boa constrictor, she didn't have any poison, but she was still dangerous. Amber hissed a few warning and returned to her new spot inside the robe pocket.

Fred and George exchanged a quick look, nodded at each other. "Little firstie, you have some skills we might need, we believe we can help you out also."

"Name your terms." Harry liked bargains.

"We are Fred and George Weasley, Prank Kings of Hogwarts, aiming to outdo the Marauders, our gods, in the quest for the ultimate prank."

"Harry Potter, aiming to drive Dumbledore up the wall. I do believe we can aid each other." He saw their looks as they recognized the name. He would keep an eye on them, and see if they were like their mother or not. He would and could use them either way.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was standing in a corner when he saw an old lady guide the boat takers into the hall. He waited until she left and slipped into the students. He could hear some girl going on about Hogwarts: A History. Great a rule lover, while another was yapping about how he could have gone to Eton. Harry saw Malfoy, that boy was going to be fun. He forgot a lot of the names but with hair like that, he stuck out.

They were finally escorted into the Great Hall. Harry had to admire the trick with the candle, it would really give first years a great impression but he preferred his lights not floating. He saw Severus Snape glaring at him.

He watched the staff carefully after each student was sorted. The staff seemed fair except for the old dude, who clearly was only happy when someone went to Gryffindor. Severus politely clapped for everyone, as did the rest of the staff, but if you watched closely, you could see a slight curve of his lip when a student went to Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry took his time walking towards the old lady holding the hat. He looked at each professor and felt Dumbledore try to influence him. That wasn't going to work. He sat down on the stool. "Well, this is a first."

"I'm sure. How about we strike a deal?"

"A deal, Mr. Potter?"

"Sure, you tell me about Dumbledore and the school, and I will make sure you don't turn up missing."

"I see. By missing?"

"How do you feel about being a pair of socks for Dumbledore?" Not realizing to the Headmaster that would be the best gift he would ever receive.

"Threats don't work with me."

"I don't do threats, as I'm sure you noticed. Now, we can either do this the nice simple way or the hard way. I was going to play nice until he tried to influence my decision."

"Oh, dear, he did try that, he tried it on me too." The Hat was quiet for a few seconds. "I will make you a deal, I will put you in Slytherin, where you belong, help you with Dumbledore if you promise I get to be involved when you go after the old codger. I can't give you everything I know, because of the magic that created me forbids it, but I can help you any way I can."

Harry thought it over for a few seconds. "How will you be able to fulfill your end?"

"The house elves." The Hat began to explain Hogwarts, house elves, the secret tunnels, rooms, and even the Founders' Quarters. "You are one, so you will be able to find them."

"You have yourself a deal." Harry mentally shook the hat's hand.

"Better be Slytherin." The Hat announced.

Harry smirked as he got up and walked by the head table, nodded his head at Severus, and found his seat next to Draco.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mr. Potter, come with me." Severus wasn't a happy camper. Dumbledore wanted his golden boy in Gryffindor and instead, he got him. He also wanted his pouches back. He had warded his items before he left the head table.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Professor Snape." Harry grabbed a brownie as he rose. He already stashed a lot of food in his robe pockets.

Severus waited until they were outside of the Great Hall before stopping. "Where are my missing items, you little thief."

"No idea what you are referencing." Harry gave him a blank look.

"Ah, my boy, come with me. I would love to chat with you in my office." Dumbledore appeared next to them, clearly having used the staff entrance.

Harry resisted the strong urge to tell the man that he had no desire to chat with him, but he needed more information. "Certainly, are you joining us, Professor Snape?"

"If only to make sure you don't walk away with everything in his office." Severus quietly spoke as he didn't miss the blatant look from Dumbledore that promised him a lot of time visiting with him if he mentioned Harry's pickpocketing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Now, my boy, I was wondering where you have been staying."

"In a house." Harry looked around the office, lots of shiny objects, books, and a bird. He started to pet the bird.

"I was wondering which house?"

"Why?"

Severus, normally, would have been annoyed at anyone disrespecting Dumbledore in such a manner, but he figured he did warn Dumbledore and he wanted to understand the boy who was now in his house. The best way to do that was to watch and listen.

"Well, I need to know if you were safe. I need to make sure you have been taken care of."

Severus wanted to bang Dumbledore's head into the desk. Really? Did he honestly think the boy was that stupid? He knew about the new guardianship.

"Why?"

"I care about you. Your family meant a great deal to me. I'm sure your relatives have been extremely worried about you when you ran away."

Severus had his hand on his wand. He knew that was the worst thing to say. They knew the boy didn't run away. Severus had been with Dumbledore when they visited the family and saw the joy they took in getting rid of the "little freak" as they called him.

"Really? Where were you when I was dumped in the woods? Where were you when they beat me? Starved me? Kept me in a cupboard? Where were you on the nights I was cold, hungry? How about even the last year, never mind the last six." Harry hadn't stopped petting the bird. He wasn't going to mention the stolen money or the deal Dumbledore must have made with Molly Weasley.

"I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding and when you return they will be happy to see you." At his relatives, they would teach him to listen to adults.

Harry slowly turned, arched an eyebrow. "Are you off your meds? Have you slipped out of that comfortable hug me jacket?"

Severus slammed down his laughter. He would laugh later when he reviewed this moment. He had been wondering those questions for years. Dumbledore was clearly surprised. "I do believe I have the say on where you will be staying."

"Nope, sorry, you're wrong, let's move on to the final round. I will skip the question part and just give you the answer. I won't be returning to Surrey, I won't be staying wherever you wish me too. My American relatives are my magical guardians, and I will be staying with them." Harry pulled out the guardianship papers, he knew the man saw the emancipation papers, as he had tried to get them declared invalid. Gringotts put a stop on that. Griphook did warn that Dumbledore wouldn't give up. "There is a copy for my official file."

Severus was impressed, he beat Dumbledore again. "We have another matter to discuss, your sorting."

"Oh?"

"Yes, your parents would be very distressed to realize you were sorted into Slytherin. While Slytherin House has many fine qualities, your family is Gryffindor and they would want you in that house. I'm not sure if the trust will pay for your schooling if you aren't placed in Gryffindor."

Harry started laughing. He really couldn't help it. "My schooling has been fully paid for since the 2nd of Aug, 1980. My trust is for school supplies and things I might need. My clothes come from my guardians, oh, that is right you wouldn't know that since as my former guardian you never provided anything for me. As for my parents, I wouldn't know about that. I didn't know a thing about them, they were killed when I was a baby. Considering what I read about them, I believe they would be happy that I was alive, and not six feet under pushing up daisies."

Those digs were painful, Severus saw Dumbledore flinch a bit. Yes, his newest snake was proving he was sneaky, sly, and had a sharp tongue. "My dear boy, I can't just allow you to stay anywhere."

"Headmaster, do you monitor all your students? Where they live? What they are doing?"

"No, no, there are way too many students for me to handle that. However, I'm your magical guardian while you are here in Hogwarts, and I want to make sure you are being taken care of, despite what has happened in the past. I'm afraid because of the last war, feelings about your position will cause problems."

"Headmaster, I know you are the magical guardian of every muggle-born or half-blood student who doesn't have a magical guardian when they enter Hogwarts, I already have one. You have no say in where I go, who I live with, and I am not being resorted. As for problems, if anyone has a big enough issue, being in a different house won't matter."

Severus wasn't sure who taught the boy about the Hogwarts by-laws and Charter but they did a great job. "I see. Well, if you have any problems, my door is always opened. I need to speak to Severus, so an elf will escort you to your dorm."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus spent the next twenty minutes listening to Dumbledore explain how he needed to get Harry to trust him, how Harry needed to go and live with the Weasleys, he would prefer the Dursleys but he would settle for the Weasley family. Severus knew it was because Dumbledore didn't want Harry to be influenced by the Melrose family. *

Severus glanced at his watch. "Albus, there isn't anything you can do. You have tried and it's been blocked, they are Americans, and you have no power. He clearly isn't abused, the health reports show that. He arrived here well suited and healthy."

"Severus, you must watch him. He is vital."

Severus planned on watching the boy. He was going to be adding tracking charms and anything else he could find to make sure he would know where the boy was and what he was doing. "I plan on it."

"Thank you, Severus."

Dumbledore waited until Severus was gone before glancing at his chessboard. He really wanted to hex the Dursley family. "Fawkes, perhaps I'm worrying too much." Dumbledore didn't get a response. He looked around. "Fawkes?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus made it to his quarters. He grabbed a book and headed to his desk to start his research. He stopped. There were his three potion pouches, but how? When did the brat steal his possessions tonight? He had made sure to add extra wards on his door. He had even changed the password to ancient Romanian. He looked around his living area, seeing a stack of Galleons was now next to where he had left his other money. What?

Note: The Patrick Melrose Novels by Edward St. Aubyn...it's a collection of four connected novellas. It proves that British aristocrats might just be the most depraved out of everyone.

Chapter 3

Severus woke to Fawkes staring down at him, with a letter in his beak. "Fawkes, it's a bit early." Fawkes dropped the letter. He opened the letter.

"Sev, what type of birdie is this? He was kind enough to spend the night with me."

Severus looked at Fawkes. "He stole you, didn't he?" Fawkes did a bit of head bop with a flutter of his feathers. "That brat is going to drive Albus Dumbledore out of any sanity the man had." He wondered how they missed the boy walking out with Fawkes.

Severus got dressed and made his way to the boys' dorms. He had a snake to speak too. "Uncle Severus, I wasn't expecting you so soon." Draco was still in bed, which didn't surprise him. Actually, all the snakes were, except for one.

"I'm looking for Potter." He knew the boy should be in here.

"He's in the shower." Blaise sat up.

"I don't think he spent the night here." Draco pointed to the made-up bed. "He wasn't here when we went to sleep."

Severus wasn't sure why Draco was ratting out his new dorm mate. "Draco is just being prissy because Potter wasn't in awe of him. Draco, it isn't a good enough reason to be a tale-teller." Theo muttered from under his blankets.

Blaise started laughing. Draco threw a pillow at him. "Potter didn't know how important the Malfoy family is." Blaise starting laughing again. "You should have seen Draco's face when Potter went who."

"Still don't have a clue." Harry put his toiletries away. "However, anyone against Dumbledore is a friend in my book."

The Slytherins were clearly shocked but Severus noticed that Harry didn't seem worried about it. "What did you do?"

"Privacy spell the goblins taught me. Nothing said in this room can be shared with anyone." Harry gave Severus a small smirk. "You know I wasn't going to trust that old fool."

"My office, Mr. Potter." Severus held up his hand as Draco, Blaise, and Theo were clearly about to object to the privacy spell. "It works for you also." Severus turned and left the room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to lay down some rules, you will follow-"

"Rules? Really? Do I strike you as a rule follower?"

Severus watched the boy sit down, with a grace he had noticed only in pure-blood or those who were very confident in who they were. Usually, children didn't have that type of confidence at 11. "None the less, you will or you will find out what I consider punishment."

"Wow, you said that with a straight face."

"Mr. Potter, you will refrain from stealing. You will obey all of Hogwarts' rules. If you get caught breaking them, you will earn a detention with me. If you lose points it's two detention. I don't care who you are, what you have experienced, you are here in Hogwarts and you will be a model student, or be expelled."

"No happening. First, if I do get caught, it will be a frame job. Second, I don't steal, I liberate useful items for future endeavors. Third, I'm not even sure if I will remain a Hogwarts student, threats of being expelled don't scare me." Harry slowly rose. "Now, are you done trying to exhort your authority over me or can we have a real discussion?" He started to walk around the office, stopping at Severus' bookcase with a small display on top of it.

Severus leaned back in his chair. He knew whatever choice he made now would affect him for the rest of his life, there was something in his gut telling him that Harry Potter wasn't going to be anyone that Dumbledore would be able to control. The boy was Slytherin. "I will make you a deal, you don't get caught, don't liberate from me, I will teach you what Dumbledore won't teach. You clearly had lessons from the goblins."

"Potions included? You're ranked number 3 in the world, 1 in Europe. Also, I'm sure I am lacking in etiquette."

"I believe those areas can be included."

"Deal." Harry held out his hand.

"Deal. You can read any book that-" Severus thought about his wards, he knew his wards wouldn't keep the boy away from his book. "isn't under a ward. Do not remove my wards. If you wish to read a book that has been warded, ask."

Harry pulled out three books out of his robe pockets. "So may I borrow those?"

Severus knew he shouldn't have been surprised but he was. He looked at the books in question and knew they were from his quarters, not his office. "No breaking into my quarters."

"I didn't break anything." Harry gave him an innocent look.

"We will discuss some rules." Severus pulled out some parchment. He had a feeling a contract was going to be needed in the future.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry looked at the massive three-headed dog. ~This is what he considers protection?~

~Doggie easy to distract.~

~Yes, now I wonder what the old fool plans on hiding. It's too soon for him to have it in place. He is going to want to tease whoever he plans on trapping.~

~The chain limits the range. The doggie isn't hungry, seems like a puppy.~ Amber slithered around the edges of the room. ~No magic.~

~That is interesting.~ Harry glanced around the room again. ~Has to be some kind of tunnel or maze under the trap door. Not guarded with wards.~

~Smell plant.~

~Interesting. I do believe Amber we have a job.~

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Fred, I do believe I have a question for you." Harry sat down next to Fred, who had a potion book opened.

"I'm George."

"Nice try. Question is what type of dog has three heads?"

"Dog? Oh!" Fred leaned back in his seat. "Not exactly sure but there is a book on magical animals that will provide you with all the information you need. You have to mail order it. Someone hasn't returned it from last year. Mrs. Pince has been most upset about it."

"Interesting. By the way, your younger brother has been trying to befriend me, what's his deal? He started ranting about Slytherin until he saw me."

"Ronnikins is like our dear mother, hates all things Slytherin. So expect a howler from her when Ronnikins writes home and tells her."

"Howler?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was now Monday, the first day of classes. Harry was sitting between Draco and Blaise discussing the DADA book when the owls swooped in. Harry looked at the red letter that was now in front of him. "Howler?"

"Yes, but why would be getting one?" Draco and the rest of the first years were a bit confused.

"Ronald Weasley's mother. I have no idea who the woman is." Harry prodded it with his wand. "What do I do with it?"

"I say throw it away, but I don't think you can. If you open it, it will scream at you." Blaise and the rest of the first years started to debate on what to do with it.

Harry glanced up and saw the smug look on Weasley's face. He picked up the letter, walked it over to Weasley. "Sorry, Weasley but having your mommy yell at me won't make me be your friend. You really do need to work on making your own friends. Perhaps your mommy can arrange a play date with babies your age." Harry dropped the howler into the boy's eggs.

Harry didn't linger but exited the Great Hall to the laughter of students.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus watched Harry walk with the howler to the Gryffindor table. He wasn't sure what Harry planned on doing but he knew it wouldn't be what Molly Weasley or Albus Dumbledore would expect.

"Sorry, Weasley but having your mommy yell at me won't make me be your friend. You really do need to work on making your own friends. Perhaps your mommy can arrange a play date with babies your age." The letter landed in the eggs.

"Albus, did Molly really send a howler."

"I believe so." Dumbledore knew she had. He had wanted her to write a letter to Harry, to get him to know her. He knew she was upset about the train, having to bring her boys to Hogwarts via floo. He had listened to her rant last night about Harry being in Slytherin. He had said write a letter, let Harry know about his parents. He didn't think a howler was going to be sent.

"Yes, that will certainly endear him to the Weasley family." Severus heard Minerva comment.

"He handled it very well." Filius liked the boy's style.

Severus knew Ron Weasley was going to find a lot of his items liberated.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was staring at the cat sitting on the desk. He had arrived before anyone else. He had seen the cat enter the room, hop on the desk, and settle in. He walked to the desk, he tilted his head. The cat stared at him.

Ten minutes later students were getting nervous. "I wonder where Professor McGonagall is?" The Rule Lover looked around the room again, as if she was going to appear.

"Who cares." Ron Weasley was loudly talking about a game called Quidditch with two of his cohorts.

"I think we need to tell someone." Rule Lover announced, causing her fellow lions to groan.

Slytherins were quietly talking or reading their books. Draco was sitting next to Harry. "Bet she goes running to Dumbledore."

"That is a sucker's bet." Harry knew the girl was going to get up in a few minutes, but not too soon as she didn't want to get into trouble if the professor arrived while she was gone. "How about how soon? I say ten minutes."

Soon all the bets were placed. Harry had his watch out. "10.6 minutes." Harry announced as the Rule Lover got up.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mr. Potter, a word." Severus had just left Dumbledore's office. No one could find Professor McGonagall.

"Which word? Do I get to keep it?" Harry had been heading towards the library. He wanted to find out about some of the DADA spells.

Severus pulled Harry into the closest alcove. "Do you happen to know where Professor McGonagall is?"

"Nope, last I saw her was at breakfast. She didn't appear during our class. Rule Lover went and reported it."

"Miss Granger did inform Professor Dumbledore." Severus was trying to think what could have happened to Minerva.

"Severus, what is the pet policy? I have Amber, a birdie, and now a cat. Do I need to get rid of one? I really don't want too. Amber likes having friends."

"Amber? A cat?" Severus knew he was going to regret asking.

"Yes, a sweet tabby. No collar, and looked a bit lonely."

"Where is this new addition?" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the moving expandable pouch. "I need to buy supplies for the new kitty." Harry reached in and pulled out the clearly confused cat. He held onto her, running his hand over the fur. "Isn't she pretty? So sweet."

The cat transformed into Professor McGonagall. "In all my years!"

"Hey, what did you do to my cat!" Harry wasn't happy about his missing cat.

"Mr. Potter, come with me, right now." McGonagall tried to get by Severus who was standing in the front of the exit.

"She stole my cat!"

Severus couldn't believe he was going to say this. "I believe there has been a slight misunderstanding."

"She stole my cat!"

"I'm the cat, Mr. Potter."

"Oh." Harry looked at her. "How? Is it painful? The movies make shifting forms painful. Are you Catwoman? Are Bob Kane and Bill Finger wizards too? I have every edition of Batman. I love DC comic books. Stan Lee writes for Marvel, so I have his stuff too. He has great superheroes. Are they wizards?" Questions spilling out of the boy's usually calm demeanor.

Severus and McGonagall exchanged a quick look. They discovered an area of interest for the little hoodlum. "Minerva, perhaps allow me to handle this."

"I will agree, with the exception being he is to write a three-foot essay on animal transfiguration."

"Cool beans!" Harry was excited about this. "How common it is? How many forms?"

"I believe you will find the answers yourself." Minerva waved her hand and Severus stepped aside. "I will inform Albus."

"Mr. Potter, we have some things to talk about."

"I'll say. Do you think Mrs. Norris will let me have one of her kittens?"

Chapter 4

Harry was sitting next to Draco in their second DADA class. The Rule Follower was getting annoying with her hand waving and yelling out the answers to questions. The twins annoying brother was calling her numerous names. "Does she ever shut up?"

"No." Draco and the rest of the Slytherins were really getting annoyed by the lions. "Severus is going to love her in his class."

Harry looked at the blond. "He will absolutely adore her." The Slytherins smirked. They knew Gryffindor was going to find it very hard to survive Severus' class.

Harry was paying attention to Quirrell. The man was a stuttering fool when he wasn't excited about things. However, get the man talking about spells the stuttering disappeared. Something was off about the man, he wondered if it had to do with the dog on the third floor. He was going to have to watch this guy, Dumbledore, and the doggie.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

~Amber, something is off with that Quirrell guy.~

~Who?~

~The stuttering fool. He teaches DADA.~ Harry was sitting on his bed. The birdie, who he learned was named Fawkes, and Mrs. Norris were also on the bed. Amber was hanging from one of the poles of the bed. She liked to hide in the drapes. Mrs. Norris was close to giving birth to her kittens, and Argus said he would let Harry have his pick of the litter.

~I will observe him~ Amber slithered down the pole. Fawkes trilled bit. ~Birdie brains agree with me.~

~Great, we still need to check out that trap door.~ Harry was petting Mrs. Norris. Fawkes was cleaning himself.

~Did nothing there yet. Followed old fool to an empty room.~ Amber had been exploring the castle.

~Wonder what he plans to put in there?~

~Will keep an eye on him.~ Amber curled up. ~Found a room with King. The King has been very lonely and gave me a lot of information on the castle.~

~That is interesting. What is the King?~

~King is King of snakes. Powerful snake, powerful magic.~

Harry was going have to look up what Amber meant in that animal book that he ordered. Harry had hidden all the food he was hoarding, all the items he had liberated were in pouches he had hidden, and he had other things he was already working on.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"What do you mean you lost the Mirror of Erised?" Minerva couldn't believe it wasn't even the end of the September and the Mirror was gone.

Severus knew who had something to do with this. He had been called to the meeting since Dumbledore wanted him to find out what happened. The boy stole the Mirror of Erised, he was a bit stumped at how the boy did it.

"I put it in one of the old empty classrooms with wards around it. The wards were still in place, so I'm not sure how it disappeared."

"Are you sure that Mr. Potter didn't have anything to do with it?" Minerva sighed, deeply. They had spent the morning looking for the Mirror. "He has stolen before."

"Mr. Potter was in classes all day. No one reported him being absent from his classes." Severus had checked to make sure. The boy certainly covered his tracks. If Harry did get caught, it would be a frame job. He was going to have to ask the boy how he did it.

"They wouldn't have to. He stole me so fast I didn't even have time to transform." Minerva was still impressed by the boy. The boy's essay about animals transformation was well thought out and detailed. While the time in the bag wasn't bad, as she fell asleep within a few minutes. She didn't wake up until she was pulled out from the bag.

"Yes, but I had wards up. No one can break my wards without my awareness." Dumbledore boasted. Dumbledore had made sure to put wards up. He wanted the Mirror found after he gave Harry the cloak. He had planned on giving the cloak to the boy for Yule.

Severus wanted to laugh. If Dumbledore thought Harry couldn't pull off stealing the Mirror, he really was clueless about the boy. "Since he was in classes, it will be harder to prove he did anything." He was wondering when the boy had done this. The Mirror wasn't small, and he would have needed time to get it out of the room. Harry would have had to do it before breakfast but after the last rounds of the night.

"I don't believe he did. The magic had to be very advanced. The room was warded, the Mirror is very big, and I know the portrait would have alerted me to someone lugging it through Hogwarts."

Minerva closed her eyes. "So we have two thieves now? Quirrell is also one we need to watch also."

"We also have to prepare for anything that might occur now that Harry is in attendance. There are still those who want to make him pay for what happened ten years ago." Dumbledore knew Voldemort wasn't dead and that he was going to return one day. He had been warning Severus and Minerva about Voldemort returning and knew now wasn't the time bring up the possibility of his return, again. He had too much to focus on, without adding their concern to his plans.

"Not that theory again, Albus. Honestly, it's been almost ten years." Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She really didn't believe Voldemort would be returning.

"Minerva, not now, we need to find the Mirror."

"Albus, I have run the same scans you did. There wasn't anything to track where the Mirror went to. As you said, the wards were intact, there wasn't any foreign magic, and you said that the portraits didn't see anything." Severus thought he should inform Dumbledore that Harry was the one who stole the Mirror, but since he wasn't sure how it was done, and knew Dumbledore wouldn't believe him if he told him that Harry stole the Mirror.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

~He stays in there.~ Amber indicated to the room that was opposite from where they were currently hiding.

~Does he leave?~

~At times, but no. Hear two voices.~ Amber was hanging from Harry's shoulders.

~Two?~ Well, that was interesting. Harry was wondering who the second voice belonged too.

~Yes, very different ones. One yells at the other a lot.~

~Have you tried getting closer?~ That was interesting, so fighting a lot. That would make it easier to spy.

~No, he has wards up, like most of the staff here.~

~So we need to find out more about him.~ Wards he could handle. Hogwarts was certainly proving to be interesting. The mirror was now safely in an unused classroom down in the dungeons, protected by his wards.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mr. Potter, a word." Severus was standing at the entrance to the common room. Severus held up his hand stopping Harry saying his usual reply of which words.

Harry smirked but got up and followed Severus to his office. Once in Severus' office, Harry felt wards go up. "Ah, that kind of conversation."

"Yes. Where is the Mirror?" Severus was sitting in his office chair. He had been listening to Dumbledore complain about losing the Mirror. He knew the man was going to work on something else now.

"I have no idea what you are referencing." Harry's face kept his face straight. Harry actually enjoyed his conversations with Severus, especially when they made potions or any other lesson Severus had set up so far.

"Is it safe?" Severus wondered where the boy could have put the mirror. They had searched the castle from top to bottom. Unless, he looked at Harry, the boy put the Mirror under wards.

"No idea what you are referencing."

"Fine, just make sure it's safe, and keep it away from the students. It's a dangerous magical artifact. Dumbledore is looking for it." Severus knew he wasn't going to any information from Harry. The kid was good at controlling his emotions. "Also, Dumbledore is aware of your parchment for Fawkes."

"No idea what you are referencing."

Severus had to admit the boy was good. The past two weeks he knew that Harry had been very busy. "Next issue, the food in your dorm."

"No idea what you are referencing."

"Harry, I am aware of what it means to go hungry. I'm going to just ask that you try to keep the food from being spoiled. I will have the elves put some storage units under your bed, it will protect the food. Also, I arranged for the elves to put in a place for Fawkes and Mrs. Norris to sleep. There is a stand for Fawkes and a cat bed for Mrs. Norris. They also added more fabric to the bed for Amber to sleep in."

"Argus said I could have one of her kittens, I can still have one?" Harry wasn't about to give up his pets.

"Yes, I am aware. I already have made sure it was fine since officially it will be your only pet. Fawkes and Mrs. Norris technically belong to someone else. Amber hasn't been discovered so if she ever is, I will say she is for me to use in my potion research." Severus actually liked Harry. In the past few weeks, he learned the boy wasn't anything like his father. No, the boy was a Slytherin. He knew that if Dumbledore tried to get rid of his pets Harry would leave. The boy didn't connect to any human as of yet, Severus was the closest. Severus wasn't naive enough to believe that would keep the boy here. "I want to add to your lessons. I want to add lessons on Tuesday and Thursday."

"Saturday?"

"Will continue." Severus wanted to get Harry at least feel connected to Hogwarts. He knew Harry enjoyed their lessons, actually, the boy liked to learn, which surprised him at first. He had flashed to Lily and her enjoyment of learning. Harry didn't have his father's bully attitude which made a huge difference. Yes, the boy was crafty and a thief, but smart.

"Deal. Hey these elves, will they get me food for Amber, Fawkes, and Mrs. Norris?"

"Yes." Severus had yet to inform Dumbledore that Fawkes had been liberated, but Fawkes didn't seem to mind. Mrs. Norris was a bit confusing, as that cat hated everyone but Argus until Harry arrived. "They won't help you liberate things."

"As if."

Severus wanted to smirk, the boy had ethics, weird one at times, but he did have ethics.

Chapter 5

~Where did he go today?~ Harry was sitting on his bed. Mrs. Norris' kittens were playing on the bed, under the careful eye of their mother.

~Kept heading to the doggie but kept getting stopped by students or staff. He was in book room for a long time. I got as close as I could get and the voice kept giving the idiot things to look up.~ Amber flicked her tail a few times giving the now six-week-old kittens something to chase. ~He mentioned feast, but I didn't hear anything else.~

~That's tonight.~ Harry was about to ask another question when his roommates returned.

"Harry, are you sure you don't want to go to the Halloween Feast?" Draco started to pet Amber who still hanging from the curtains, her tail flickering back and forth with a kitten trying to attack it.

"Yeah, I'm sure. The idea of everyone all laughing, stuffing their faces, and staring at me, wondering if I will do something like cry because my parents died ten years ago is enough for me to lose any interest in attending." Not to mention, I want some time to check out a few rooms that Dumbledore had an interest in.

Harry was walking around, with Amber over his shoulders. He saw Quirrell with his wand out, leading something huge into Hogwarts. ~Amber, what is that?~

~How should I know? I don't know how to read, so it's not like I can look up strange creatures idiot Headmasters permit into Hogwarts.~

~True. Dumbledore should have put up wards to prevent things like this.~ Harry started to follow Quirrell, listening to second voice give directions to Quirrell. ~I think it's coming from under the turban.~

~We can't let it loose in here.~

~I'm aware. See if you can get the huge thing to freak out over seeing you. When he does, it will break the hold Quirrell has.~

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"What happened?" Severus had arrived at the same time as Minerva, Filius, and Dumbledore. They had finally been permitted into the front entranceway of Hogwarts. The Dark Arts alarm had sounded and secured everyone in the Great Hall.

"It appears Professor Quirrell lead a troll into Hogwarts, lost control of it, and the troll killed him, as he killed the troll." Kingsley held up Quirrell's wand. "The last spell is the Killing Curse before that is Imperio." He gave the wand as evidence to one of the Aurors. "We weren't sure who the body belonged to until we did a blood analysis. It came back as Professor Quirrell. His head was up in the rafters."

"Oh, dear. A troll. He brought a troll into Hogwarts." Minerva couldn't believe it.

"Was there a sign of anyone else?" Dumbledore thought Voldemort was possessing Quirrell, but Voldemort wouldn't lose control over a troll. The man's magic was strong enough to control a troll easily.

"No. I need to finish filing the report. The cleanup crew just arrived but they will be done soon." Kingsley gave a brief nod before going to speak to another Auror.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was sitting on his bed when Severus arrived in the room. "Mr. Potter, I am wondering if perhaps you wouldn't happen to know the location of certain possession that belonged to Professor Quirrell might be?"

"No idea what you are referencing." Harry held up one of the four kittens, it was a brown calico, almost exactly like his mother. "I'm naming him Norris. The black one is going to be Midnight, the tiger one is Sophia, and the grey one is Nanook."

Severus knew the kittens rarely left Harry's room. Fawkes was sleeping with Amber and Mrs. Norris in Mrs. Norris' bed. "There are some books I need to find, as they belong to Hogwarts." Harry tilted his head and waited. "I would like to see them returned for everyone to have access to them."

"I'm sure they will turn up." Harry held up Sophia. "She likes you."

"Indeed." Severus turned on his heels and left. He knew the books would be returned. He was impressed that Harry had cleaned out Quirrell's quarters so quickly. They hadn't even told- no, he couldn't have. Severus stopped, walked back towards the dorm. He peeked in and saw Harry playing with kittens. No, he couldn't have. He headed back to his office.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Harry, I just heard an interesting conversation in the library." Draco slide next to Harry. Dinner was being served and Draco had been in the library, researching their latest potion assignment.

Harry looked up and saw Weasley and Granger entering the Great Hall. "Why do I have a feeling it concerns the Moron and Ruler Lover?"

"It does. Weasley was telling Granger how you were going to be spending the Yule holiday at his house, and that Dumbledore was going to allow his parents to adopt you. According to him, when you return, his parents are going to ask for a resort."

"That is interesting. Thanks, Draco." Harry looked at the Head Table and saw Dumbledore watching his favorite table with a smile on his face, he pretended to turn his attention to his plate and saw Dumbledore look over to him. The man wore a smile that told Harry that he thought he had him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry packed the last of his things. Tomorrow he would be taking the train to the platform to meet with his relatives from America. They had arrived last week, and Harry was looking forward to getting to know them.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wishes to speak to you." Severus entered the dorm room. He knew this wasn't going to go the way the Headmaster wanted it to go.

"Interesting." Harry gave Severus a slight grin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore was seated behind his desk.

Severus didn't even answer as he looked at Kingsley Shacklebolt standing in the room. No, this wasn't going to be good.

"No, thanks." Harry looked around the office.

Fawkes was still residing with Harry, but Dumbledore still hadn't noticed, which made Severus wonder about the relationship between Dumbledore and Fawkes. "Harry, Auror Shacklebolt is here to escort you to your new home."

"Sorry, I don't need an escort, my relatives are meeting me at the platform tomorrow."

"Harry, I'm your magical guardian, and you will go with Auror Shacklebolt to the Dursley's. They are who your parents wanted to raise you."

"Does it hurt?" Harry calmly turned and faced Dumbledore.

"Hurt?"

"Yes, when you lie so blatantly. You are not my magical guardian. I filed the paperwork and as of this morning, nothing changed. The Dursley family has been arrested for child abuse, neglect, and abandonment. The government is also going to be filing fraud charges. That was done by lunch. The money you gave the Weasley family out of my vault has been returned, and if you keep trying to force me to go where I don't want to go, I will file charges of theft, line theft, and kidnapping. My parents didn't want me to go to the Dursleys, so do you really want me to see if Auror Shacklebolt is here on official duty or as a favor for you?" Harry was now standing by the floo and had the floo powder container in his hand. "It won't take long, I'm sure."

Severus wanted to give the boy a standing ovation. He had warned Dumbledore about trying to play Gryffindor games with a Slytherin. He didn't understand why Dumbledore still insisted on treating Harry as if the boy was a naive child. Harry grew up on the London streets, you didn't survive being naive. You survived by being smart, cunning, and planning.

"Mr. Potter, what exactly do you mean?" Shacklebolt didn't like how this was sounding. He agreed to do a favor for Dumbledore because he believed he would be escorting, for protection, the Boy-Who-Lived to his new family, the Weasleys, after getting the Dursleys to sign the papers, formalizing the adoption. He hadn't seen any adoption papers, but that wouldn't be surprising. The Ministry would want to keep that hidden for protective measures.

Harry pulled out his guardianship and emancipation papers. "Those are copies, you can keep them if you want. I have plenty." Harry handed he sealed copies over to Shacklebolt. He had Ironclaw send him a few copies for just in case.

"Harry, I only want the best for you. The Weasley family will be able to provide you with a nice family, siblings your own age, and they can help you continue in your adjustment to the wizarding world."

"So can my relatives. They came all the way from America to spend time with me. They also are letting me keep my cat." Harry wasn't going to mention his other animals. "You knew this back in September, yet waited until the last minute to try and get me to stay with the Weasley family when you know Ronald and I do not get along."

Severus thought that was an understatement. Harry loathed the boy after Weasley called him a traitor, told Harry that his parents would be ashamed do him, and how he needed to die like all the other snakes. Needless to say, Weasley found a lot of his quills, books, parchment, even his clothing missing. Harry, however, always made sure to leave the boy's assignments alone. When Weasley tried to claim his potion essay was missing, Granger pulled it out of Weasley's robe pocket and handed it to him. Weasley let Granger know exactly how he felt about her.

"Albus, I'm sorry but I can't do anything. His American relatives have guardianship over Mr. Potter." Shacklebolt had seen the name and he wasn't about to lose his job doing something illegal as a favor for Dumbledore. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter, perhaps next time, it will be under better circumstances."

"Nice to meet you too, Auror Shacklebolt, please tell your boss thank you for the cookies. She makes a wonderful chocolate chip cookie."

Severus blinked. How or rather when did Harry meet Madam Bones? He lowered his head to cover his own mirth. The boy didn't know her personally but was friends with her niece, Susan. He remembered Susan bringing cookies tins to those she considered friends. "Albus, I believe we are done for the night. I will escort Mr. Potter back to his dorm.

Chapter 6 - Some of the Potters mentioned are real people *Ian Potter (born 1968 in Liverpool) is a UK-based writer and broadcaster, best known for a series of short stories in the Big Finish Short Trips Doctor Who fiction range. He has also written for the BBC Radio 4 series Front Row (radio), The Way It Is and Week Ending.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry looked at Severus. "You promise?" He stopped by Severus' office on his way to the train. He had already put his kittens in Severus' quarters.

"Yes, Potter, I promise to watch the kittens, Fawkes, and Mrs. Norris." Severus still wasn't sure how he ended up with Sophia as his new kitten or how he ended up agreeing to watch Harry's growing zoo. "You promise to return?" He had a fear that Harry might decide not to return because of Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't leave my pets behind. Amber is coming with me." Harry was actually looking forward to his holiday with his new family. He was a bit nervous but they had been writing for a while so he felt a bit better about going with almost strangers.

While it wasn't confirmation, Severus knew it was the best he was going to get. "Harry, do not get into trouble."

"Me, trouble? You must have me confused with some else." Harry gave Severus a small smile. He headed towards the door. "How does Dumbledore feel about that guardian he has?"

"Why?"

"No reason." Harry was gone before Severus could ask another question.

Severus knew that wasn't an innocently asked question, he closed his eyes and wondered what he did in a former life to be plagued by Potters. He knew he would hear about whatever was missing later.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"What?" Severus put down his Potions Monthly magazine.

"My guardian is missing, in its place is a massive stone that says "don't eat the lemon drops." I have no idea where it went." Dumbledore had spent a good hour trying to figure out what happened.

"I don't think it was Harry this time." Minerva sighed, as she poured them tea. "It was still there when the train left and I saw him get on the train."

"I am aware, I left my office after the train left to go into Hogsmeade for some more lemon drops and when I came back it was gone."

Severus wondered how Harry could have done that. "The train isn't due to arrive in London until 7."

"Correct, and the ghosts and portraits would have informed us if anyone remained behind." Dumbledore took his cup of tea. "I know Minerva that you feel young Harry stole the Mirror but I don't think so, not with this."

"I'm in agreement. Harry was in attendance at the time when the mirror was stolen, but not for this latest theft."

"Severus?"

"Sorry, Albus, but if you ran the scans, all I can do is rerun them and check for any potion residue." Severus knew Harry had to have done it. No one else could have.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Meanwhile:

"What do you want Weasley?" Draco didn't even give Weasley or Granger time to open their mouths.

"Just making sure that Potter knows he is coming home with me."

"What drug are you on? It must really give you delusions of grandeur if you think that is happening." Harry saw the skanky looking rat sticking out of Weasley's pocket. "Though if that is your pet, I am not surprised. It clearly indicates you don't follow the rules, after all, the only official pets allowed at Hogwarts are an owl, cat, or toad. That clearly isn't a toad, so you must think you are above everyone and above the rules."

"Leave Scabbers out of this. You're just jealous."

Harry started laughing. "Jealous of what? Second-hand clothes, hand me down, skanky second-hand pet, and a second-hand wand? No, if anything I actually don't feel anything about you, beyond the fact you're an annoyance."

"That isn't very nice. He can't help it if his family is poorer than yours."

"No, he can't but he can help being arrogant. I'm not his friend, so stop telling people we are. I'm not going to live with you, so stop telling people we are. You should just forget my name."

"You are, the Headmaster even told us so." Granger smugly informed the compartment.

Harry let out a light laugh. "We'll see."

"Now get out." Draco had his bookends make sure they left.

"Your parents are picking you up?" Harry watched the duo talking down away from their door.

"Yes, and I will have him summon Aurors if his parents try anything."

"Good." Harry was thankful he kept a copy of his paperwork on him. He knew Dumbledore was going to try something stupid.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Harry, incoming family of red-heads." Blaise had been looking for his mother. They had been delayed in getting off of the train by a group of third years yelling about a prank.

"I'll go and tell my Father." Draco left immediately to find his parents.

Harry looked around for his family and saw them making their way to him. He saw Ian Potter * leading the way, with his great Aunt Claira Melrose, and his fourth cousin Simon. "This is going to be so fun."

"It will be. He has been so annoying." Blaise and most of the school had listened to Weasley go on about how Harry was going to be living with him.

"Harry, my dear, lovely to see you again. Now, do come along." A red-haired woman, of about her mid-fifties pulled Harry by the arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even know you."

"I really don't have time for this dear, we have to get going." Molly went to grab Harry' arm, but Harry stepped away.

"Where do you think you are taking my great nephew?" Ian Potter appeared next to Harry. They had been aware of this type of issue might occur.

"I'm Molly Weasley and I'm taking him back to my home. We are going to adopt him." Molly sent a smile to Harry. "My daughter and my other sons are eager to see you."

"We haven't agreed to that. I know Harry hasn't." Ian glanced at a clearly bored Harry.

"I haven't. I told her son I wasn't going with them on the train. I even showed Dumbledore that he isn't my magical guardian." Harry pulled out his papers. He wished Dumbledore would stop with the stupid games.

Kingsley groaned as he arrived on the platform in answer to a call by Lucius Malfoy. He arrived in time to hear Molly Weasley declare that Harry was to be adopted by her family. "Mrs. Weasley, please come with me."

"Kings? What are you doing here?" Molly Weasley loud voice carried. She looked beyond Shacklebolt and saw Lucius Malfoy standing there watching.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you should leave with your relatives." Auror Shacklebolt wanted to keep the peace.

"I'm Ian Potter and I want to know what is going on." Ian had read about the issues Dumbledore had been given Harry but he didn't think the man was an idiot. He was now revamping his belief.

"She tried to kidnap me." Harry helpfully suggested. "Her son has been bragging about they taking me to his house, and forcing me to be adopted."

"You are being adopted. Albus has made the arrangements." Molly began to dig into her pockets. "See, I got the letter right here."

Harry pulled out his paperwork. "I have the paperwork showing that Albus Dumbledore isn't my magical guardian and Ian Potter, Media Melrose, and her husband Roland, are my guardians."

"Indeed. I'm Claira Melrose, and this is my great-nephew Simon. My daughter and her husband are expecting us for dinner. The paperwork has been on file since before Harry started at Hogwarts." Claira was almost ninety years old, with white hair. She was tall, lean, and dressed in the most fashionable of robes.

"No, we are adopting him." Molly almost screamed. "This is beyond ridiculous, Albus and I have agreed that Harry belongs with us. He needs to get away from those dark wizards in Slytherin. He will be adopted, resorted into Gryffindor, and he will start to honor his parents."

"Molly, it's true, please come with me." Shacklebolt tried to escort Molly away but she started to struggle.

"He doesn't belong with Death Eaters and their ilk. We don't know what this family will do to him. It's bad enough he is in Slytherin. His parents would be so ashamed. Associating with Death Eaters. Harry needs to learn what it means to be a respectful wizard, not some pureblood dark wizard believes what Death Eaters like Malfoy promote."

"Auror Shacklebolt please either escort her away or I will summon someone who will arrest her. If she says one more inflammatory word I will press charges."

"You mean bribe someone to have my mother arrested. Harry is a Gryffindor and belongs to us, not some slimy snakes." Ron's temper selected the wrong moment to roar to life. "He is my best friend, and we will get rid of all the dark evil snakes that are in Slytherin."

"Yes, exactly. Harry Potter being in Slytherin is shameful. No one respectable comes from Slytherin. The House of You-Know-Who is what it should be named." Molly pulled away from Shacklebolt. "Your parents would be rolling over in their graves at how disrespectful you have been to your elders. Albus Dumbledore only wants the very best for you and you are instead going with people who we don't know a thing about. How do we know they won't corrupt you even worse?"

"What world is she living in? Honestly, I've been on my own for six years, do you really think I'm going to take your word for anything? Your youngest son is a moron, which I see he clearly gets his delusional views from you. I have legal guardians, and they aren't you. Now goodbye."

"Molly, I don't want to arrest you, so you need to come with me, quietly." Shacklebolt stood between Molly and Harry.

Harry grinned. Who knew Aurors had so many interesting toys. "Fine. I will discuss this with Albus, and when we get Harry to our home, I will make sure he knows how to respect his elders."

"She needs Thorazine in her drinking water, or maybe Haldol. I'm sure a mind healer would suggest something to balance out her mood swings too." Harry looked at his family. "I'm ready when you are."

Chapter 7

Severus groaned. What did Harry do now that he was being called to Dumbledore's office? Severus had spent the morning animal proofing his quarters. His own new kitten, Sophia, seemed to enjoy sleeping on his face. Fawkes spent most of the night with him, while Mrs. Norris showed up to check on her kittens but returned to Argus.

He ignored the ongoing issue with the missing guardian as he walked up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. He could hear Molly Weasley's voice and knew that Dumbledore must have tried something stupid last night at King's Cross. The door opened before he could knock, it wasn't a good sign.

"Severus, please join us." Dumbledore was behind his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you. Kingsley, Molly." Severus took his normal place, leaning against the wall. He really didn't want to be close to Molly's screeching. "What appears to be the problem?"

"That boy!" Molly almost screamed. "He refused to come with me last night."

"He has a family, and they were there to pick him. I'm just glad I didn't have to arrest you." Kingsley had been fighting with the two of them. "Unless you want to be arrested for kidnapping, you can't force him to go with you nor are you going to be adopting him." Kingsley looked at Severus, hoping the man would help shake some sense into the two Gryffindor Idiots.

"You were already aware of the situation, Albus. Let's also not forget Ronald hasn't endeared himself to Harry." Severus thought that was the politest way he could phrase that Harry loathed Ron due to Ron's own stupidity.

"He needs to learn how to behave. Honestly, hanging around with Death Eaters, being mean to my Ronnie, and in Slytherin."

Kingsley and Severus arched a brow at that. Dumbledore realizing where this was heading, decided to stop it from erupting. "Now, Molly, Harry doesn't know anything about Death Eaters. He has raised himself. He needs someone to love and care for him. To be a mother figure."

"Albus, he has a family. If you keep interfering like this, you will find yourself under arrest. His family made it very clear last night that they won't put up with another attempt by you to keep Harry. I believe they mentioned having him attend school in America. Amelia was not happy when she learned what has been occurring. I received an informal warning for my part in trying to get him to leave here."

"Albus, we must do something." Molly whined. "Lily and James would be so shocked and disappointed that their son is in Slytherin."

"I need to go, I have to finish filling out my report on my stolen Auror kit." Kingsley wasn't going to be dragged into the debate he had every time Dumbledore or Molly mentioned Slytherin. He knew he wasn't the only one to point out not all Death Eaters were Slytherins, just like not all criminals were either. They came from every house.

"See, that is why we need to have custody of Harry, he needs to learn not to steal. Can't we use that?" Molly waved her hands around.

"Molly, as I told you last night and again this morning, I don't know it was him. I was on assignment in Knockturn before that." Kingsley was getting very annoyed. If he had known that Dumbledore was willing to do illegal activities, he never would have agreed to work with him. "I'm going to warn you, again, leave Mr. Potter alone. His family has a lot of English connections too, and they do know how to use them."

"Kingsley, there must be something we can do. We need to protect Harry. He needs our guidance." Dumbledore really needed to gain control over the boy. They needed to have a Savior for the people to rally around, for him to mold into his puppet, and for Harry to defeat Tom.

"No. Amelia was already aware of the situation, and honestly, you're lucky you haven't been charged with kidnapping, child endangerment, and child abuse for taking him from his family in the first place." Kingsley inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. "Albus, Molly, don't do anything to get the Melrose or the remaining Potter family members upset with you. They have a lot of powerful family members in both worlds."

"That is the same advice I gave you, Albus. All you are doing is alienating the boy with this method of forcing him into whatever mold you want. He has made it very clear, he isn't going to live where you want him to be. Stop pushing him and maybe he might learn to trust you. If you keep doing this, he never will." Severus knew Harry was never going to follow Dumbledore. Dumbledore was going to be lucky if the boy stuck around after he heard about the prophecy and Dumbledore's goals.

"I need to leave before I hear more." Kingsley headed for the door. He needed time to compose himself before he arrived back at the Ministry.

Once Kingsley left, Dumbledore turned to Severus. "Severus, you know we need him for the prophecy. He is the Savior and his family is Gryffindor. We have to get him to listen to me."

"Albus put yourself in his place. You abandoned him at abusive relatives, who in turn abandoned him in the woods. He has lived on his own for the last six years. No one but himself to rely upon. You suddenly come along and tell him where he is going to live, without even speaking to him. You made the arrangements before we even had him attending Hogwarts. He comes here, and instantly, he is judged for being in Slytherin. The boy didn't even know about Hogwarts until two weeks before he arrived. Now, Molly, your son has called him a snake, traitor, told him he wished he had died, told him his parents would be ashamed of him. You sent him a howler. A howler, Molly. Do you honestly expect him to listen to either one of you after that?"

Severus waited for the two biggest talkers he had ever heard to speak. Molly, clearly, looked confused and was waiting for Dumbledore to guide the conversation. "We have enough issue without either of you being arrested. Leave the boy alone, perhaps, if you listen to what he has been saying, he might be willing to listen to you later, Albus. In other words, stop trying to remove him from his family."

Severus knew they wouldn't listen, and knew Harry wasn't going to listen to them. Dumbledore ruined any chance he had with Harry when he tried to gain control without even speaking to Harry. Molly ruined her chances with that Howler she sent. Harry barely even listened to him, and only did when Severus was willing to listen to Harry, and not judge him. Harry had his own agenda and didn't see a need to change his goals. "I have a potion brewing. I will be leaving for my own holiday after it's complete."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry made his way to the train. He had a great time with his family and was looking forward to returning to America for his summer holiday. He never knew so many different people could live in one place. He met so many cousins, great-aunts, and uncles. Some were squibs but no one in the family cared. There were the professor athletes, professors, businessmen, and even a few grifters, but no one judged.

He found his way to the Slytherin area. Draco, Blaise, and Theo were already sitting in a compartment. They shared their tales about the holiday. Amber was feeling lazy due to all the treats she had received from Harry's family. He discovered he wasn't the only one able to speak to snakes, but agreed, it needed to be kept a secret.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mr. Potter, a word in my office." Severus stood behind Harry in the Great Hall.

"Certainly. Did you enjoy your holiday?" Harry picked up some extra apples.

Once back in Severus' office. Severus looked at Harry. "The Gargoyle?"

"No idea what you are referring." Harry wondered over to the bookcase and began to read the titles.

"Any idea of when it might make a return? The Headmaster has been most distress-" Severus saw the small smirk on Harry's face and knew Harry did it to distress Dumbledore. "How about it makes a return appearance, and I will endeavor to move our lessons along."

"While I can't say I am aware of this return appearance, what exactly do you mean move our lessons along?"

"I will establish some DADA lessons."

"We are already doing DADA lessons." Harry pulled down a book. He began to flip through it.

"Yes, we are, but I will add some dueling lessons, and allow you to have access to the upper year books that you have been wanting to read." Severus just wanted the gargoyle returned so he didn't have to keep trying to locate the stupid thing. "I won't even ask about the mirror."

"No idea what you are referencing. However, if this mysterious gargoyle makes a return, I will accept the deal."

"Good, also you need to collect your kittens, Mrs. Norris, and Fawkes."

"You're keeping Sophia?" Harry gave him a concerned look.

"Yes, I'm keeping the little fleabag." Actually, Severus loved the little thing. She was great company, didn't destroy his quarters, and always slept with him, despite his original desires to have her sleep in her own bed. "Let's go and get your pets, it's almost curfew."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

~Come with me.~ Amber slithered into Harry's room.

~Where?~ Harry was almost asleep. It had been a long day and he was tired. He had his first dueling lesson with Severus earlier.

~I was playing with puppy. Old man showed up, again. I followed him. He has a course set up.~ Amber slithered up the bedpost. Fawkes gave her a trill, as the kittens attacked her tail.

~Did he put anything worth anything at the end?~ Harry was going to be checking out the area, he knew.

~No, but kept saying he needed to find the mirror.~

~Tell me about this course.~ The Mirror. That was very interesting. Harry listened as Amber described the course. He knew he didn't know much about magic, but the course sounded too easy, for people who knew magic. He would check it out and drag Severus down there if he was required.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry and Amber stood in the last room at the end of the course. ~To easy, it's a trap for whoever wants to steal whatever Dumbledore planned to put in the mirror, and at the same time a test to see who will protect it when the would-be thief goes to take it.~

~Test for you, trap for who?~

~Not sure, maybe that new DADA professor? He has been strange, the two voices, too.~

~True. His wards feel different too.~

~Noticed that. I think we bring Severus down here when we know what the old man wants to protect.~

~Agreed. We best go before they wonder why you aren't in bed.~

Harry was making his way back to the common room when Severus stepped in front of him. "Early morning stroll, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, lovely fresh air does a body good."

"I see. Perhaps you need more fresh air, say Saturday, detention."

"Nope, I'm good. Toodles."

Severus arched a brow as the boy walked away. Most students at least jumped a bit when he appears out of the blue like that. Most would afraid of getting on his bad side. He wasn't sure if he wanted the boy to fear him, as it might drive him away from Hogwarts, but he also didn't want the boy to think he could get away with anything. Yes, he would be assigned a detention.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry opened the note that appeared in front of him. He read it twice before tearing it up.

"What was that about?"

"Severus assigned me a detention for this Saturday, but I have things I need to do." Harry needed to go to Gringotts, he had some investments he wanted to talk to Ironclaw about. He also wanted to check on his little home in the woods. He didn't want it to fall into disrepair. He had been there last month and needed to go again.

"You can't do that. Do you realize how much trouble you will get into?" Draco was horrified that someone would even think of disobeying his godfather.

"Draco, do I look like I care?"

"Harry, we can't cover for you." Blaise warned. "He will find out."

"Not worried about it. I have business I need to take care of."

"Harry, if you don't show up, you could be suspended or expelled." Draco was going to speak to his godfather, he didn't want Harry to leave. He actually liked Harry. Harry didn't care about his money or title. Harry liked him for being just himself.

"If it happens it happens." Harry snagged a banana. "I need to get to the library before the Know-It-All, or I will have to endure her attempt at telling me why she is entitled to the books before I am."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Draco?" Severus was a bit surprised to find Draco at his door before breakfast but allowed him entrance. It had to be important if Draco was up this early in the morning.

"Uncle Severus, I need some advice." Draco was hoping he wouldn't have to rat out his friend. It had been three days since Harry told him he wasn't going to attend his detention and nothing had changed Harry's mind. Tomorrow was Saturday.

"I'm always here for you, Dragon." Severus sat down in his favorite chair, indicating for Draco to take a seat on his rather beat up but comfortable couch.

"I have a dilemma. I don't want to tattle on someone, but if I don't, it could lead to a much bigger problem. No one will be hurt physically, no one is in danger, but it has long-term consequences."

"What has Mr. Potter done?"

"He hasn't yet. I know he plans on doing something. Something that I know will make you rather upset, and it won't be good for him either."

Severus thought for a few minutes. He looked at his godson as he remembered seeing Harry tear up his note about the detention. "He isn't going to attend his detention." Severus knew it was going to come to this, but it had to be done. The boy needed to learn to obey the rules, learn that he wasn't exempt from them. "I will handle it."

Draco looked doubtful but left.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mr. Potter, see me after class." Severus hated teaching first-year Gryffindor and Slytherins on Friday. Harry looked up from his book, but didn't respond. Severus arched a brow and waited, but Harry returned to his book. The class was due to start in a few minutes. "Verbal answer, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at Severus. "What crawled up your butt and died?"

"Mr. Potter, detention tonight 7, do not be later. Also, do not forget about tomorrow's at 11."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what is going on, but you can take your detentions and stuff them." Harry picked up his books and started to walk out of the class.

"If you leave this room, you can forget about any deal we had."

Harry turned. "Done." He exited the classroom and headed for the dorm.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus closed his eyes. That wasn't how it was meant to go. He knew he was in a bad mood. After Draco left, he had to listen to Dumbledore telling him how they needed to get control over Harry for the Dark Lord was going to return. He spent a half hour listening to the man rant about Potter, and then Lily. How much they sacrificed for the greater good.

Severus was about to leave to find Harry when the students started arriving. He couldn't leave the Slytherin/Gryffindor first-years alone and expect to come back to a classroom in one piece, without injuries. "Open your books to page 54."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus watched the clock hit 8. He got up and walked from his office to Harry's dorm. He entered the room to find everyone in the common room doing their assignments or chatting. He didn't see Harry. Draco looked at him and shook his head no. He headed up to the dorm. He knew what he was going to find.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

~So what are we going to do now?~ Amber was curled up by the fire in Harry's bedroom.

~Not sure. Ironclaw gave me the house information, but we didn't get a chance to speak about what to do. I will speak to him tomorrow about it, during our regular meeting.~ Ironclaw gave Harry the location for the Potter Manor. He explained to Harry how to gain entrance, via calling a house elf once he was on the property. The property was unplottable and under a Fidelius Charm.

~What about the head snake guy?~ Amber had the kittens curled around her. They left Fawkes and Mrs. Norris at Hogwarts.

~He canceled our deals when I told him to stuff his detentions.~ Harry knew it wasn't the right thing to do telling Severus to stuff his detentions but he was willing to stay until the man said their deals would be off. Harry left the classroom because he didn't want to get angry, but that backfired.

~That wasn't very smart.~

~Maybe, maybe not, but I wasn't going to let him take his mood out on me. I didn't want to get angry at him. If he had asked I might have explained and made different arrangements.~

~You let family know?~

~Yes. In the morning, let's just relax and try to forget this day.~

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"What do you mean he's gone? He not at Hogwarts at all?" Dumbledore was furious. They had spent the night looking for the boy. "How did this happen?" Before Severus' could answer, Dumbledore's floo went off.

Severus sank down in his chair. He was exhausted. He had tried all the different tracking charms he had placed on the boy and got nothing. Fawkes glared at him and Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I want to speak to Severus Snape."

Severus knew that voice. "Harry?"

"Yes, can we talk without him around?" Harry pointed his thumb in Dumbledore's direction.

"My boy, this is a very serious issue and I need to be involved if you wish to return here. I'm afraid you will be serving detention with me when you return here."

"No, and no. Good-bye, I'll contact my American relatives and go to school there. I want nothing to do with you. Severus, I'm sorry for egging you on when you were already in a bad-"

"What do you mean no? You have to attend Hogwarts." Dumbledore couldn't let his weapon go. He needed the prophecy to be fulfilled.

Harry opened his mouth to tell the old fool where he could take Hogwarts, but Severus held up his hand. "Thank you, Harry. I shouldn't have taken my mood out on you, either. Perhaps, the Headmaster would allow us to speak privately." Severus glared at Dumbledore, hoping the man would understand.

"Yes, yes, fine. I'll leave my office, and you may speak here."

"Not happening. Fawkes will take you to me." Fawkes trilled his agreement and landed on Severus' shoulder.

Severus didn't want to give Dumbledore time to disagree. "Ready, Fawkes."

Chapter 8

Severus landed and saw Harry was sitting in a deep burgundy leather high back chair. He realized he was at Potter Manor. He remembered Potter bragging about the burgundy leather high back chairs and showing pictures of them. "Harry, are you here by yourself?"

"There are some house elves and Amber. I lived alone for a long time Severus, in a one-room shack in the woods." The reminder was clear, Harry wasn't used to adults in his life. The only adults he had before in his life abandoned him. Harry had made arrangements with Ironclaw to have the goblins keep an eye on his home. "Nip will bring us tea in once you sit down." Harry indicated a matching high back chair.

Severus glanced around the room. He recognized it as a type of small sitting room that family members would use to relax in. There was a bookcase on one wall, opposite the fireplace, where they were sitting. He could see some tables with chairs around them for games. A long burgundy Chesterfield was opposite the chairs that they would be occupying. "We have a few things to discuss." Severus sat down. "Including you leaving Hogwarts."

"Agreed. Why did you give me a detention for walking around in the morning? I'm always up that early and you never did before." Harry wasn't going to waste any time, and he still wasn't sure if he wanted to return to Hogwarts.

Severus wasn't surprised when the tea tray appeared on the table between them. "I never saw you or I would have. Harry, you just can't roam around Hogwarts like you own it." Severus saw a flicker in Harry's eyes. Harry clearly knew something he didn't, and he was going to have to work at figuring it out, as he knew Harry wasn't going to tell him.

Harry tilted his head and looked at Severus. "There is nothing in the rules that says I can't walk around in the morning. It says all first and second years must be in the common room by nine, it goes up in time as we age. The rules say no one can roam the halls after midnight till the next morning. I am not breaking any rules."

Severus should have known Harry would find a loophole. He had never really had to deal with early risers or self-sufficient kids as most in his house were pure-bloods who had house elves waiting on them hand and foot. "True, however, most students and staff don't roam around until at least seven AM. I do get up early at times for collecting potion ingredients."

Amber slithered over to Fawkes, as the kittens pounced on the bird. Harry watched them for a few seconds. "I like it in the morning, it's quiet. What about the classroom? I didn't do anything different than any other day."

"True, but I learned something before class and before I could speak to you, I had an irritating meeting." Severus didn't want to go down this path, he knew if Harry discovered that Draco had come to him, Harry might not ever forgive Draco.

"Dumbledore, but that doesn't explain why you wanted to speak to me." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Someone went to you, about me not going to your detention. However, if you had asked me, you would have found the note I put on your desk in your office, saying I needed to speak to you."

Severus had found the note after spending the night looking for Harry but before heading to Dumbledore's office. "I found it. Harry, but I figured it out."

"Someone told you, not directly but subtly. So either Blaise or Draco, since they were the only two who knew. Blaise wouldn't because he warned me they couldn't cover, but Draco, he's your godson." Draco had bragged about Severus being his godfather. Draco bragged a lot actually, especially about his Father, and Harry knew the boy used his father to get away with a lot of things.

"He didn't tell me." Severus knew Harry would figure it out. The boy was smart, and a Slytherin. He reminded him of himself in a way, but without the bitterness.

"Please, he went to you." Harry held up his hand. He was never going to understand adults.

Severus sighed, this was it. He knew he needed to be honest or Harry would never trust him. "Yes, he came to me, but he didn't give me a name. I put it together when I remembered you tearing up the note. He was worried. What did you need to speak to me about?"

"I had thought of what Draco and Blaise said, I wasn't originally going to tell you why I wasn't going to attend your detention and now it doesn't matter. I'm glad we talked. Fawkes can take you back when you are ready." Harry hid his anger at Draco. He would deal with it later.

"What about Hogwarts? School? Our deal?" Severus wasn't really sure why he wanted a Potter back at Hogwarts, but Harry wasn't a true Potter, he thought. Harry never acted like James Potter or Lily. James and Lily were Gryffindors, Harry was all Slytherin.

"I will speak to my American guardians, and perhaps go to a school there. I don't like Dumbledore and his tricks. You ended our deals."

~You need to go back. Find out what that old fool is doing in the hidden room.~ Amber nudged the kittens away from her as she slithered over to Harry.

~I am aware.~ Harry caressed Amber's head. He liked Severus and all the lessons he was learning.

Severus was a bit surprised to hear a tint of hurt in Harry's voice. Maybe he was making a bigger impression than he believed. He knew Harry had affected his life. "I believe we can work this out. Our deals will remain. I will require you to attend any detention I assign. You will do a week's worth of detentions for this."

"No. I'm not even sure if I want to return. I happened to like my life before Dumbledore came storming back into it. If I do return, I'm not doing a single unearned detention. I didn't earn either of the two you assigned."

~You should have talked to Head Snake before leaving.~ Fawkes trilled. ~Bird Brain agrees with me.~

~I was going to, but he is the one who ended our deals, not me. I left the room to not get angry at him.~

~True, so tell him.~

~Fine.~ Harry faced Severus. "Amber wants me to tell you why I left your classroom. I left so not to get angry at you. When you canceled our deals, that is when I decided to leave." ~Satisfied?~

~Yes.~ Amber and Fawkes spoke.

Severus was a bit surprised by that. He had thought Harry left in anger like he would have. He leaned back in his chair. "Do you really want to leave Hogwarts?"

"No, but I will." Harry always had backup plans, but he really wanted to find the Founder's room, and do something about Dumbledore.

Severus knew Harry would. "If you return, we start a new clean slate. You speak to me, I will speak to you about issues. No more leaving Hogwarts until you speak to me. I will keep giving you lessons during the week." He knew Dumbledore wouldn't care as long as Harry returned, especially if he put his own spin on it. He would make it out that the deal was his idea and that Harry had already spoken to his magical guardians.

"No getting rid of my pets, and you keep Sophia?" Harry had the elves get the kittens some toys and beds.

Severus wanted to laugh, the boy loved his animals. He had to admit he liked his Sophia. "Yes, you can keep them, and limit your liberating Dumbledore's possessions."

"No idea what you are referencing." Harry kept a straight face. He wasn't going to limit anything concerning Dumbledore.

"I'm sure. Get your things and I'm sure Fawkes will give us a ride back to Hogwarts." Severus was a bit surprised at how well this conversation went. He had expected Harry to be his other snakes, but the boy clearly wasn't. The boy didn't whine, didn't complain, didn't scream about telling his parents.

"I can't, not tonight. I have a meeting at Gringotts tomorrow. That was what I was going to speak to you about." Harry wasn't going to tell all of his secrets.

"I see. We can return tonight, and I will escort you to Gringotts, that way Dumbledore won't have a fit." Severus knew Dumbledore was going to have a temper tantrum when he learned Harry was attending a meeting at Gringotts, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He knew Dumbledore was going to keep trying to get Harry alone, but he was going to do whatever possible to prevent that. Dumbledore was getting too focused on achieving his own agenda.

~Badly Dressed going to have a fit no matter what. We go with Bird Brain and Head Snake. Head Snake handle Badly Dressed.~

~Fine, but if Dumbledore gives us a problem, I'm going to be telling you I told you so for the next year.~

Fawkes flew to Severus' and sat on his shoulder. Fawkes trilled as Harry picked up the kittens, Amber slithered up and around Harry's neck. "I'm ready." Harry would call Nip to gather what he needed, and bring his pets their beds and toys.

Severus wasn't really surprised. He figured Harry had everything he owned with him all the time. Fawkes trilled as Harry picked up the kittens, Amber slithered up and around Harry's neck.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Fawkes flashed them into Harry's dorm. No one was in the room, but Severus was going to enjoy making his snakes wonder how he got into the dorm without them seeing him. "I'll go and speak to Dumbledore. Please don't be mad at Draco, he was trying to protect you."

Harry put his kittens on the bed, and Mrs. Norris hopped onto the bed. Amber slithered into her favorite part of the bed curtains, while Fawkes went to his stand. He glanced at Draco's bed. Draco was Harry's first human friend, despite him not knowing the name Malfoy.

"Harry, think about it." Severus headed to Dumbledore's office but stopped to warn Draco that Harry knew and wasn't happy.

"He'll get over it, I'm sure. I'm just glad he's back." Draco hoped Harry would get over it.

Chapter 9

Severus needed a headache potion. He knew he should keep a supply near him when he had to visit Dumbledore. "Albus, be happy he returned."

"We can't let him leave, again. We have to get him away from that family and with the Weasley."

"Albus, have you been listening to the words that have been coming out of my mouth. If you keep doing what you are doing, he will go to school in America. Our deal is simple, you leave him alone, get the annoying little trio to stop bothering him and he will remain. He isn't James Potter, and he isn't in Gryffindor. He grew up fending for himself. He certainly isn't going to want Molly Weasley near him." Severus wished he could hit Dumbledore over the head with his own lemon drops.

"You know what he must do."

"Yes, I do. However, there hasn't been a sign of His return. You said you thought it was Quirrell, but he is dead. This new guy isn't much better either." Severus hadn't even bothered to learn the man's name. He was just as insipid as Quirrell had been. Expert with Trolls, yeah, up to the Troll beheaded the man.

"You can't take him to Gringotts tomorrow." Dumbledore needed to find a way to regain control.

"Yes, that will work oh so well." Severus resisted the urge to give Dumbledore one of his glares. "I will be taking him or he will go himself and never return, it's your choice. I would hope you select me escorting him."

"Severus, he is too independent. We can't have him just running around without guidance."

"Yes, we can't, but if you keep trying to force yourself, Molly, Granger, and Weasley on him, you are going to give him no option but to leave. You are so set on him filling the mold of his father, you're ignoring who he is." Severus was so thankful the boy wasn't his father. He had dreaded another Potter at Hogwarts. The Marauders were more than enough for Hogwarts and him.

"This deal, he will be taking lessons with you, three days a week, while remaining here?"

"Yes, and no, you are not attending the lessons, Albus. You have seven years to get the boy to like you, stop forcing yourself on him. You're acting like a spoiled brat, who has had his favorite toy taken away. The mess on the train platform should be warning enough. His family will take action."

"Fine, for now. I will permit these lessons and your escorting him to Gringotts."

Severus did everything but roll his eyes at Dumbledore's words. He was going to be taking the boy there anyways. Dumbledore was clearly hiding more than Severus thought.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I need to get new books." Harry eyed the bookstore as they exited the Leaky Cauldron.

"On the way back. I need to pick up my order of books, and you need some books for your lessons." Severus was actually surprised by the amount of reading and studying Harry did. Draco and Harry were going back and forth on for the top student of the year, despite Granger, with Dumbledore's backing, claiming she was the brightest witch of her generation. Well, technically, she was the brightest witch, but not the brightest of her generation.

They didn't speak until they arrived at Gringotts. "Harry, I'll wait over here." Severus knew Dumbledore would want to find out what was discussed but Severus wasn't like Dumbledore.

"I won't be long."

Harry POV:

Harry headed into Ironclaw's office. There wasn't much to cover, just investments, making sure his properties were protected, and Dumbledore. "How can I make sure he doesn't try and dose me with potions or even some spells." Harry had been reading a lot of Severus' books, especially his potion books.

"We have a few ways to handle that problem. Since you have house elves, have one handle all of your meals, cleaning your clothes, and room. There are so many elves at Hogwarts that aren't owned by Hogwarts one more won't bother anyone. Now, I'm going to put into your account all changes require a test and purge if necessary. I will also raise the security level on your accounts. You could also add your clean blood. If your blood is tainted it won't grant access."

"Let's do it. Also, can we add Amber, make it so that Amber has to give the clearance?" Amber peeked her head out and hissed her agreement.

Ironclaw was a bit surprised. "We can set it up so that she can be the extra security measure but not the only one to be able to get in, and anyone with her would have to be given truth serum. We don't want someone using spells on her."

"Oh, I like that idea. Can we make it for any major changes, I have to take truth serum, being asked if I'm doing it of my own free will, no potions, no pressure?"

"Excellent." Ironclaw was going to mention some of the ideas they came up with to the King. They could see more house elves if they offered it as a package deal.

Harry parted company with a happy Ironclaw as Harry mentioned debit cards, ATMs, and other things the muggles used. Harry showed him what the muggles used, and since it was close enough to the Gringotts' card, Ironclaw knew the King would use the newest muggle financial technology. Harry and Ironclaw getting a small percent, of course.

Severus and Harry spent over an hour at the bookstore before hitting a few other stores for supplies. They purchased animal supplies, in which Severus tried to hide he was buying toys and treats for Sophia. "I did see."

"I have no idea what you are referencing." Severus arched his brow at Harry, who was laughing.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Since it was after lunch, Severus was settling down to start reviewing students assignments, as he always did on Friday afternoons. He heard a knock on the door. "It's the blond brat." The Guardian of his door announced. "The one who thinks he is important."

"His name is Draco Malfoy and he is my godson." He wondered why he hadn't changed his Guardian, then he remembered, all the others were either Gryffindors or dunderheads, in most cases both. "Let him in."

"You're funeral." The door opened.

"That door hates me." Draco strode in like he owned the place.

"I hate everyone." The door slammed shut.

"What do you need Draco?" Severus hadn't really had much free time during the week because no matter how many times Severus kicked Dumbledore out of attending any lessons with Harry the man never got the message. He knew Harry had liberated a few things from the man when Harry handed him a tin of lemon drops.

"I've come for some advice. Harry hasn't spoken to me all week. He hasn't even looked at me."

"Did you apologize?" Severus knew Draco worked on the theory if you ignored an issue, it would either go away or resolve itself, or has a last resort, ask Daddy to fix it.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong. He could have been expelled."

"Draco, you betrayed a friend's confidence. While you did do the right thing, how else could you have handled it?" While Severus agreed with Draco in one sense, he had hoped the boys would have worked it out already.

Draco made a face. "I should have talked to him before coming to you. I just didn't want him to get expelled."

"Draco, Harry doesn't work like most kids your age, where if you ignore it, you become friends again, when it's minor issues. You are his first human friend."

"Him and his animals." Draco actually enjoyed all of Harry's animal friends. "I'll give it a try."

Severus didn't comment as Draco left.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was watching Dumbledore enter the maze below Fluffy. He had made friends with the three-headed dog after giving it numerous pieces of steak. Amber was slithering on the rafters following Dumbledore. Harry had already seen the course Dumbledore had set, and all the subtle hints when Dumbledore interrupted his lessons with Severus let Harry know the man expected Harry to do this little test, with his two pawns.

Harry already looked up Nicholas Flamel and knew connected the Stone to what Dumbledore was hoping he would protect. Dumbledore had put it "safely" hidden in some weird goblet with wards around it. Harry had removed it that night and he knew Dumbledore was doing checking on the Stone.

Amber followed Dumbledore down the trap door. Harry stepped out of his hiding spot and started to pet Fluffy. "So, you almost got him. Next time, center head, wait until he is jumping to lunge at him."

The dog wagged its tail and they settled in to wait for Amber's return. It didn't take long for Amber to return. *He is coming back and is furious.*

Harry hid as he heard Dumbledore opening the trap door. Fluffy lunged at him, and as Dumbledore jumped out of the way, the center head bit him in the butt, and Harry could hear the fabric of Dumbledore's robe rip. "Merlin, let me go you flea-bitten mutt."

Amber started snickering as Harry covered his own laughter. Fluffy released Dumbledore, and as the man tried to run, but his butt was bleeding, Fluffy lunged at him again. Dumbledore sprinted out the door. Harry was going to enjoy that memory.

*He tried to find the cup.*

*Good thing we move it.* Harry picked up Amber. *It's almost time for dinner, I'm sure someone will wonder where we are.*

*Yes, Head Snake and Blondie will wonder. You have to forgive him soon.*

*I'm aware, and everything will be back to normal by the end of the weekend.*

*Good, Blonde Boy will be better friend.*

*I know, we saw him going to talk to Severus. Severus will clue him in, and everything will be good.*

*You missed him this week.* Amber's voice was filled with self-satisfaction of being right.

Chapter 10

Harry glanced at Draco as he entered their dorm room. Amber hang her head down low enough from the curtain for Draco to give her a scratch on the head. Harry kept playing with Nanook, while Mrs. Norris was cleaning her other two kittens. Fawkes was sleeping. Sophia had been in during the morning but she was already back in Severus' quarters.

"Hello." Draco kept scratching Amber.

*He better apologize now.* Amber lifted her head a bit higher. *He feels bad.*

Harry arched a brow. He wasn't going to speak to Amber, as he didn't want to get into a debate with the snake. Amber had wanted Harry to make up with Draco a lot sooner but also knew Draco was the one in the wrong. Draco should have come to him first before ratting him out to Severus.

"If I were to apologize for going to my godfather before speaking to you, what would you do?" Draco had made sure that no one was around. He didn't want Harry to reject his apology in front of others. Not that Malfoy men apologized.

"I don't know, how about we find out?" Harry kept playing with Nanook. Harry actually liked dealing with other Slytherins. He understood them and was able to deal with them.

Draco huffed a bit but straightened up. "I'm sorry. I should have spoken to you first, but I was concerned." Draco didn't have a lot of true friends. He wanted Harry as one because Harry didn't care about his name, his father, or his money.

"Accepted, don't do it again." Harry threw his pillow at Draco. Harry's bed was the most comfortable thing he had ever slept in. He had ordered new pillows and bedding via owl. Hogwarts wasn't home, but since he discovered he had money, he didn't mind spending a little bit here and there for some comfort things.

"Watch the hair." Draco sat down on the bed. He had shown Harry how to mail order via owl, and Harry had excellent taste. "I thought you were going to make me really work for it."

"I could have made this week worse for you, but I figured you didn't mean to cause problems but to prevent them, so-" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "How about we cement our new found forgiveness policy with a prank on the Rule Lover and the Moron?"

Draco smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

Harry pulled out one of Severus' potions books from under his blanket. "Since they seem to want to be a duo, why not make them so."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Severus, do you have any idea?" Dumbledore was looking at Granger and Weasley. The pair were sitting on a bed and had a magical band wrapped around them. No one had been able to break it so far. They couldn't get the two apart. Granger and Weasley were stuck each other.

Severus ran a few scans. "It's a potion. I will need to make the counter to it. It will take at least a day to make the potion." He knew who made the potion. He had let Harry borrow the book. Draco had asked for some lab time. The counter only took a few hours, but he knew that Harry had done it to get the duo to leave him alone.

Dumbledore was still trying to get Harry to follow him, but he had back off a bit on the forcing him to live with the Weasley family. He was still trying to get Granger and Weasley to be friends with Harry. Weasley stopped the name calling and now followed Granger's lead of trying to find a way to assist Harry with his work. "Any idea how this happened?"

"No, Albus. It's a prank potion." Severus didn't continue. He wasn't going to provide Dumbledore with any reason to pull Harry into his office or give Dumbledore any reason to interact with Draco.

"I'll speak to the Twins." Minerva left the Infirmary as Weasley tried to scream about his brothers but all that came out was bubbles.

"That is a different potion. It takes me over 24 hours to make the solution as it needs to rest for ten hours." Severus was impressed, two pranks that worked well together wasn't something most first years managed. He wasn't surprised, Draco and Harry are very intelligent.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, my office." Severus entered the common room and found his new assistants laughing at a story that Theo was telling about the idiotic duo.

Draco did a quick glance at Harry as Harry put Mrs. Norris on the couch. Amber was curled up in front of the fireplace, on the hearth. Harry put the rest of the kittens with their mother. Draco knew they were in trouble. Severus must know they gave the Idiotic Duo the potions.

Once in Severus' office, they took the two chairs in front of his desk. "I was summoned to the Infirmary."

"Really? Are you alright? Did Madam Pomfrey find something strange?" Harry's voice was filled with concern. "Should you be walking around?"

Draco decided he wasn't going to open his mouth. He certainly wasn't expecting Harry to be so calm about being caught. He knew his godfather didn't care for pranks.

"Thank you for your concern, however, I was summoned up there regarding two lions who are currently suffering under some potions that I know the two of you created."

"No idea what you are referencing. I would never hurt two lions, Mrs. Norris would never speak to me again if I hurt relatives of hers."

"Harry, you know exactly who I mean. The potions come from a book you borrowed. You two will be making the solutions to the potions." Severus laid the potion book on his desk. "You have 24 hours to make the solutions. Potion lab 2 is opened. Since you weren't technically caught, there will be no detention."

"Nope, we don't have to." Harry grinned.

"Already made them, Uncle Severus." Draco put the potions on Severus' desk. "We figured you might have needed them."

"Exactly, we just knew. It's why we needed to use the lab." Harry picked up the potion book from Severus' desk. "There are some really interesting potions in your books."

"I'm aware. Since the solutions have been created, I give you each ten points for forwarding thinking." Severus was actually very impressed that they had the solutions already created. It certainly saved him a lot of time. "Now, since I seem to have some free time, why don't you show me what else you have created."

Harry leaned back in his chair and when Draco went to speak, kicked him. "No idea what you are referencing."

"Not as a professor or student discussion. As a potion master to two future apprentices." Severus knew Harry might not speak but Draco would. Draco trusted him. He was Draco's godfather.

"Terms of this deal." Harry still had the book in his hands. He sat up a bit. This could be interesting.

Severus could see Draco was a bit impressed. If he was honest with himself, he was too. Harry always seemed to be three steps ahead of him and Dumbledore. He folded his hands in front of him. "Simple, you don't do anything to hurt anyone. We will have private lessons on Saturday mornings. Yes, Harry, your other lessons will continue. If you two do as well as I believe, in your fifth year, I will draw up apprenticeship contracts for each of you."

"Defense?" Harry knew Severus had his Masters in Potions and Defense.

"If it warrants it, I will include it. We can discuss the terms at the time. I will keep track of your progress separately from your grades. Your grades must remain in the top percentage." Severus knew that Harry and Draco would be in the top percentage. They worked hard and in Slytherin, the older years assisted the younger years.

Harry and Draco exchanged a quick look. Harry faced Severus. "I accept."

"I do too." Draco held out his hand.

Severus resisted the urge to smirk as he shook their hands. "I'll heal the two morons tomorrow. Now, how about you show me what else you have brewed."

Chapter 11

Amber was following Dumbledore. The man was down below the dog again, clearly making sure no one had been down in his little stage area. Amber decided to have some fun and every time Dumbledore bent over, she started hissing at him.

The first time Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it around. She remained hidden and waited. When he was done waving his wand, she followed him again, hissing when he bent over. She waited as he again scanned the area. When he moved into the next room, she started hissing again. The man was getting jumpy. So she started hissing at each hesitant step he took.

*Teach him to try and trap my Harry in this scams.* Amber hissed as Dumbledore. The dog barked his agreement, the other two heads added their agreement. *Next time, all three of you bite him.* The dog's tail started wagging.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry watched the Book Lover and Moron leaving Dumbledore's office, again. He had seen them leaving Dumbledore's office this morning. They had shown up at the library mentioning Nicholas Flamel and the Gringotts robbery. Draco and Harry had been working on their Charms assignment when the two idiots sat close to them.

Draco arched a brow as Granger started talking about the Gringotts robbery. Weasley was the one who mentioned seeing Nicholas Flamel and the stone on the back of Dumbledore's card. They kept talking despite Mrs. Pince warning them to lower their voices. They were finally thrown out. "So that is what is hidden on the third floor."

"I believe so." Harry wondered if Dumbledore really thought he was stupid enough to try that course. There was only a month left to the end of the year.

"So between that and I bet he is going to try and force you to go with the Weasleys." Draco looked at the law book section. "Perhaps we should mention this to our family?"

"I agree. My relatives need to be at the train station so Dumbledore can't do anything." Harry had Mrs. Norris and Amber, along with other animals watching the area that Dumbledore had tried to put the stone. The stone that he kept checking on was a good fake. Now that Harry knew who owned the original, he was going to have to find out more information. Fawkes might have some information about the stone and Dumbledore's plans.

Draco grinned. Draco and Harry were going to be in America for a few weeks at the beginning of the holiday, and Harry would spend the last few weeks in England with the Malfoy family. They knew that Dumbledore would throw a fit when he learned that Harry was in England and staying with the Malfoy family.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*We tell the Head Snake?* Amber slithered closer to Fawkes. *Bird Brains said the Old Goat set it up as a test for you.* The bird gave off a lot of heat.

*I'm not sure. While he has supported us, he does work for the Old Goat. There hasn't been anyone else going down there and his pets might try it, but only when he tells them.* Harry was sitting next to Mrs. Norris, while her kittens were playing with the dog. Each head had its own kitten climbing all over them.

*True.* Amber nudged Mrs. Norris with her tail. Mrs. Norris started meowing as Fawkes trilled. *They agree with you. Bird Brain said we wait. The Old Goat won't want anyone hurt because he would have to explain it.*

*So we ignore it. The mirror is in a safe spot and when we leave here I will write a letter to the Stone's owner.* Harry had read about the stone. He found the concept interesting but he wasn't interested in living forever.

*It will drive the Old Goat nuts.* Amber raised her head up, giving her own version of a smile.

*Added benefit.* Harry laughed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I think you need to explain what exactly happened?" Severus looked around the infirmary. Longbottom, Granger, and Weasley were laying in three beds. He had just delivered the cure to the poison that Granger had swallowed. He saw the tail of Amber as she slithered under one of the beds.

Poppy was hustling around scanning the three dunderheads. Minerva was standing next to Dumbledore and they were standing at the end of the middle bed, which had Longbottom laying on it. "We shall discuss it in my office after Poppy informs us of their status."

Poppy turned at Dumbledore's words. "They will be fine by tomorrow. The slow acting poison is almost out of Ms. Granger's system."

"Thank you, Poppy, for your excellent work as always. Severus, Minerva, let's discuss this in my office." Dumbledore didn't give anyone a chance to decline as he headed for the door.

Severus arched a brow, as Minerva huffed. "He isn't getting out this that easily. I want to know how those three ended up down there." Minerva sighed. "Poppy, let me know when they're released."

Severus wanted his own answers and didn't hear Poppy reply, but he had a feeling that they would be having a snake listening to their conversation while they discussed this new situation in Dumbledore's office. Severus noticed that Amber was already gone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Severus looked around Dumbledore's office but saw no sign of Amber. Fawkes was sitting on his stand with his head under his wing. Severus finally sat down. Minerva gave him a strange look as Severus usually wasn't so paranoid in Dumbledore's office.

"Severus?" Minerva ignored Dumbledore. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, getting tea ready.

"It's nothing. Albus, explain how Ms. Granger ended up drinking my poison?" Severus was sure that Dumbledore had a hand in why those three were down in that area and going after the stone.

"Where was Harry?" Dumbledore had been wondering why Harry hadn't even gone to the third floor. He knew his pets had talked about Nicholas and the stone around Harry and Draco. He had hoped that Draco might have joined Harry.

"He is in the common room, studying." Severus realized it was a test for Harry. He had hoped he had been wrong but why else bring the stone to Hogwarts. He knew that if he had told Dumbledore that Harry wouldn't follow the breadcrumbs that he knew Dumbledore must have leaked out to the boy, it would have been ignored. Dumbledore wasn't giving up on the idea of Harry being a true Gryffindor.

"I see. I'm not sure exactly how the three of them ended up down there. They informed me that they feared you were going to steal the stone. They went down there to protect it. Neville got hurt when he fell through the Devil's Snare. Ronald got hurt when he beat the chessboard, and Hermione drank the wrong potion. They didn't get to the stone. I retrieved it." Dumbledore held up the stone. The stone started to change color causing Dumbledore to drop it. When it landed on the desk it was a regular rock.

"Albus?" Minerva picked up the rock. She ran her fingers over it. "Glamour spell."

"I made sure no one was down there. I checked all year." Dumbledore began to think when he checked on it last time. "I checked on it last week. It was fine."

"Did you pick it up?" Severus had a feeling he would need to speak to Harry. The boy was very good.

"I didn't. I checked the wards." Dumbledore sighed. "I have to tell Nicholas that it was stolen. I know they saved some of the elixir. I will also speak to Kingsley and see if he can come and check the area."

"Are you sure Mr. Potter didn't have anything to do with this, the mirror, your gargoyle?" Minerva wasn't exactly thrilled when Dumbledore made his crazy plan to bring the stone here. She still hadn't forgiven Dumbledore for what he had tried to do to Harry. This year, she was sure, was giving her more grey hairs than she needed.

"Yes, as I've stated, everything has been warded. I have checked the wards and they were all intact. The real stone had to be have stolen over the last few days." Dumbledore was trying to remain calm, but inwardly, he was very worried. The mirror and now the stone had been stolen. The mirror didn't belong to him, and the owner didn't even know he had actually removed it from their home and brought it to Hogwarts. They had been living in France for the last decade and Dumbledore used their home at times to get away. He had to find the mirror.

"I can rerun the scans but I don't think I will find anything beyond what you found, Albus." Severus was thinking about Amber. He wondered about Harry, could the boy be an animal speaker by the way he collected animals? Harry wouldn't know, as it was something that Dumbledore worked hard at making sure anyone with skills he didn't approve of weren't aware of them.

"Where is Harry spending his summer holidays?"

Dumbledore's question bought Severus out of his musings. "He mentioned his American relatives meeting him on the platform."

"I see." Dumbledore frown quickly disappeared. "I was hoping he might be willing to stay with the Weasleys for the summer."

"Albus, you know he won't." Minerva sighed. "The boys do not get along."

"That is an understatement. Mr. Weasley has made it very clear his opinion on my snakes." Severus didn't even want to think what would happen if Harry and the twins decided to plot together. The twins were very inventive and with Harry's parchment for not getting caught, he wasn't sure if Hogwarts would survive.

Severus watched Dumbledore. The man was clearly planning on something. He hoped he wasn't going to do anything stupid. So far the man was providing that he wasn't as smart as Severus thought he was.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry was standing next to Draco. Molly Weasley was screaming at Lucius and his great Aunt Matilda and her husband, Thurston. "Dumbledore." Harry should have known Dumbledore was going to try something. The last few months had been Dumbledore free. Well, free of him listening to the man and his two pets.

"Yes. Father is going to bury him and Weasley." Draco began to watch the crowd. Many were clearly shocked at the behavior being displayed by Molly Weasley.

"He is coming with us. We have signed forms saying we will be adopting him. I don't care about what some flakey Americans say. The boy is a citizen of the United Kingdom and should be staying in here, not being corrupted by who knows what. They could be dark. No one knows anything about them." Molly had been ranting about his relatives being dark and corrupting Harry.

"Funny thing about laws. The law states that they have custody of Harry Potter, not Albus Dumbledore and certainly not you. I would like to know where and when you received this paper." Lucius knew it wasn't legal. It would have been all over the news if Molly Weasley had legal guardianship over Harry Potter.

"As would we. We have custody of our great-nephew since before he started Hogwarts. I do believe our Minister will be receiving a call about this when we get home." Thurston was a short, stout man. His full white hair was combed back and smooth down. He was dressed in a deep green robe.

"I agree. Harry shouldn't be subject to this every time we come to get him." Matilda was an older version of Molly Weasley, except she had white long hair that was braided down her back. "Perhaps it's time to discuss changing schools."

"I'm beginning to agree." Thurston added.

"Or headmasters." Someone in the crowd yelled out.

Before Molly could respond, the Aurors finally arrived. It was a group of five Aurors. Harry could have sworn he heard Kingsley groan as he saw the group of three arguing. Harry waved at the man as he moved closer. Aurors carried such interesting things.

"What is the problem?" Kingsley knew he was going to regret asking. He did as soon as almost everyone on the platform started yelling about Molly Weasley. He wondered what was going on now.

"She trying to kidnap me, again." Harry informed them once the Aurors got everyone quiet.

Kingsley closed his eyes briefly. He knew this was going to blow up for Dumbledore. Molly Weasley was screaming at people as they were informing his co-workers of what had happened. "Molly, give me the papers." Molly thrust them at Kingsley. He looked through them. "Molly, this is a blank adoption form."

"I know. I told them we are going to adopt Harry. His parents would have wanted us to have him since he clearly won't return to his relatives in Surrey."

Harry was about to respond but Lucius beat him to it. "Why would he go back to relatives that abandoned him in the woods? You make him sound ungrateful, instead of the fact that he survived on his own for over five years on the streets of London because Albus Dumbledore didn't bother to check on him."

"Don't you go slandering Albus Dumbledore. Albus cares about Harry. He wants the very best for him. As far as that boy being abandoned in the woods or living on the streets, please. He is just telling tales to gain attention. He needs a mother and father to stop his lies. He hangs around with Slytherins."

Harry glared at Molly Weasley. Dumbledore had clearly been telling tales about him. Harry hide his smirk. "The same Albus Dumbledore who lost the Mirror of Erised and the Sorcerer's Stone that he had hidden in Hogwarts? The same Albus Dumbledore who set up a trial under a three-headed dog that allowed three first years Gryffindors pass by leaving one poisoned and the other two with broken bones? That Albus Dumbledore?"

Draco and Harry watched chaos break out. Molly trying to defend Dumbledore while parents were demanding answers from their children, who confirmed the part about the poisoning and broken bones. Kingsley and the Aurors were finally able to get everyone calmed down.

"Mr. Potter, I have some questions for you." Kingsley faced Harry.

"You can ask all the question you want but the memories will be submitted to the Ministry by my account manager tomorrow. I already arranged for it to be done. I'm sure my aunt and uncle will be able to take me to Gringotts."

"Yes, we will." Matilda agreed. "They will be certified. I am not going to have you question my nephew without our barrister present."

"Lord Malfoy, may we request a reference for one here in the United Kingdom that might be of assistance in this situation?" Thurston could see the Aurors had pulled Molly Weasley away and were speaking to her.

"Certainly. I will owl my barrister's information when I get home." Lucius knew Molly was going to report everything directly to Dumbledore.

Soon the adults were making arrangements as Kingsley and his co-workers were taking down information. "You did that on purpose."

Harry grinned at Draco. "Weasleys need to learn to mind their own business." Amber hissed about the goodies that Harry collected.

Chapter 12

Harry and Draco were sitting with the students from Hogwarts. The Wizenagamot had taken numerous memories and summoned students to ask them questions about what happened during the last year at Hogwarts. Harry's relatives had hired Lucius' suggested barrister to represent him. The barrister spoke to numerous other parents, who all agreed to have him speak for their children.

"Clearly, Albus Dumbledore has been overstepping his bounds. He has repeatedly ignored the fact that he isn't Mr. Potter's guardian. As a Headmaster, he has endangered his students by allowing such dangerous artifacts, which he admits he had no idea where they are currently residing, into Hogwarts. The protection he set-up to "stop" some attempted theft was bypassed by three first years. Yes, they did get hurt, but they should never have been able to get that far." Richard Lawyer was their Barrister. He had been burying Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had tried to defend himself by saying he had warned students to away from the third-floor. That back-fired when Mr. Lawyer showed the memories of the Welcoming Feast and the warning. No one was impressed with Dumbledore's warning.

"We agree. As such, Albus Dumbledore, there will be no more interference between Mr. Potter and his family. You will be subjected to quarterly inspections by the Board, with surprise inspections during the year. If you fail any of the inspections, you will be removed from Hogwarts." Fudge handed some parchment to Madam Bones. "We have asked for the advice of the ICW, they have provided us with guidelines on the magical schools follow, which Hogwarts has not been following. The Board and Wizengamot are in agreement, you will bring Hogwarts up to those guidelines by the time school starts in September."

"We have issued a magical restraining order against Mrs. Molly Weasley in reference to Harry Potter and his family." Madam Bones added for the record. "In the order, we also state that there will be no name calling by Mr. Ronald Weasley. We have already issued a warning to Miss Ginerva Weasley, who during our numerous visits shared her thoughts on becoming Lady Potter."

"What?" Harry's relatives weren't happy about this news. All of them looked at their barrister. They were aware of some contracts that were created because numerous people believed that since Harry had no legal guardian, they could create one, and it would be accepted.

"What?" Harry wasn't going to marry any Weasley. The only two he liked were the twins. Percy was too straight-laced. Molly and Ron Weasley were annoying, he had only seen the daughter when she was staring at him. She actually gave him the creeps.

"We have a marriage contract." Molly wasn't about to let anyone stop her daughter from being Lady Potter. "I will sue!"

Mr. Lawyer rose. "I would like to see it. There is nothing on file. We have checked with Gringotts. We did find numerous illegal ones. All of them will be submitted, by Gringotts, for magical justification. We will ask for each contract that hasn't been withdrawn by the end of the week to be subjected to full punishment by magic."

Dumbledore was already talking to Molly, who was clearly trying to object to what Mr. Lawyer was saying. "We are in agreement with that. The contracts will be submitted by Sunday night. The ritual for justification will be on Monday at 1." Madam Bones handed over the paperwork to Fudge. "As you can see, Supervisor Goldsword has listed over one hundred and fifteen contracts."

Harry smirked, he knew Dumbledore had done it again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry read the letter his barrister had sent. He wanted to laugh. Almost all of the contracts had been withdrawn. There had been a few that weren't withdrawn, due to a variety of reasons. Mr. Lawyer had sent a copy of the marriage contract that Molly Weasley had spoken about. Lucius had read it and showed Harry and his relatives why their barrister had highlighted certain sections.

"Dumbledore signed this, granted the Weasley family control over my money and seats after he kicks it?" Harry read the paragraph again. He didn't see it, clearly, but he did see control over his vaults. Lucius pointed out another section, explaining that since Dumbledore included that he would be responsible for any children until his death, after his death, Molly, followed by a list of known Order members.

His variety of relatives asking a lot of questions regarding the difference between British laws versus American ones when it came to some of the contracts. Americans didn't have a lord system, so their lawmaking sessions were different. "He wanted to control everything Harry's family left?" Ian Potter was a bit surprised at what Dumbledore was willing to do.

"Hary would never control his vaults, his seats, or even his life. He has everything tied up." Lucius explained the rest of the sections, the restrictions, including Harry, would follow Dumbledore's orders in regards to which side of any actions in Wizengamot. Dumbledore included any public speaking engagements.

"Public speaking engagements?" Harry was a bit confused.

Lucius had to summon Severus as they fully explained the last war, Dumbledore's theories about the Dark Lord returning, and his roll in the forthcoming war.

"He slipped out of that wrap around jacket." Harry summoned up his feelings on them. His relatives wanted to withdraw Harry from Hogwarts after Severus and Lucius explained everything.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry arrived with his great uncle and aunt at the train station. They made their way to where Lucius and Narcissa were standing with Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Amber was circled around his wrist, while the kittens were in a traveling case, sleeping.

They made their way to the train after chatting with a variety of people. Harry noticed some Aurors were escorting the Weasley's to the train. Harry had learned a lot about the Order members and knew they were Order members. Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Jones. Harry walked behind the three Aurors. Time to find out what the Aurors might know. He couldn't hear them speaking but he did collect a few notebooks and other items.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry began looking through the notebooks. Amber was guarding the door, as he didn't want anyone seeing him with the notebooks. Mrs. Norris and Fawkes were sleeping, while the kittens were assisting Amber if you could call them chasing some string assisting.

~These aren't helping. One speaks about their different routines. One is written by someone crazy. He rambles on about Death Eaters, dark magic, and how you need constant vigilance.~

~Sounds crazy, someone coming.~ Amber slithered away from the door, as Harry put the notebooks under his pillow.

Severus stepped into the dorm room. "I see you returned with your zoo."

"Yes, interesting summer?"

"Yes, a lot of interesting changes. I have drawn up a revised schedule for your lessons." Severus handed Harry the schedule. "I will give you a class one on Monday, this is just between us. You will see the lessons with Draco, too." Severus was actually a bit happier since Dumbledore had to change so many things, including giving the heads of houses some assistants. He had someone to aid in his classes. "I have added you and Draco as my lab assistants."

"Lab assistants. I bet that Dumbledore didn't like that."

"Actually, he was very willing to. He believes I will have a positive influence on you and Draco."

Harry smirked. "Positive influence-" Amber and Fawkes laughed.

"I do want to warn you, while Mr. and Ms. Weasley have been warned, I wouldn't be surprised if they made life uncomfortable for others while blaming you."

"So same as last year?"

"Basically. Dumbledore hasn't been very happy with the changes, the lack of concern about your role, and certainly his new probation as Headmaster."


End file.
